Stacie's Sister
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: When Beca was ten, her mother died, leaving her with no option but to move to Georgia with her father, who had abandoned her. Not only was she trapped with him, but she was also trapped with the woman and child he had left Beca for. Beca wants nothing to do with her half sister of step mother, but she doesn't have a choice now. How does Beca deal with being thrown to the wolves?


Stacie's Sister

It seems that Beca was just born unlucky. When she was 5, her dad left her and her mother to, what she later learned, marry his mistress and raise Beca's sister, who was her age. Which means the affair was nothing new, and neither was the child he was fathering behind Beca and her mother's backs. She lived with her mother until she was 10, when she died in a car accident. That's when she saw her dad again.

Beca stepped off the plane and followed the train of adults out. She was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, her favorite black Converse, and had her long brown hair in a messy ponytail, as well as her signature headphones she had gotten from her mother the previous Christmas. She stepped into the airport, and started looking around for the man who was supposed to be her father. She saw a man with a beard holding a sign with her name on it, beside him was a girl who looked about her age, but had a good 5 inches on Beca. She was small for her age. She walked over to them, and stared at the man.

"Hey Beca. Do you remember me?"

"Unfortunately," she spat out bitterly. The other girl smiled slightly and giggled. Beca's dad looked at her again.

"I've missed you Beca. This is your sister, Stacie."

"Half sister, you mean," Beca corrected him easily. She wanted nothing to do with this other girl. She looked at Stacie. She was taller than Beca, and had long brown hair like hers, only Stacie's hair was straighter than Beca's, that was probably true in more than one sense, and she had green eyes opposed to Beca's stormy blue ones. Beca's mother was very accepting of her in every way. When she said she had crushes on girls and not guys, her mother had hugged her tightly and explained what being gay was, when she said she wanted to make music for a living, her mother had smiled brightly and got her the Launchpad for Christmas, she's glad her mother was her mother. _Was._

Stacie had on a tank top, jean shorts, and sandals. Beca could only see one thing when she looked at Stacie. The reason her dad had left her. Beca grabbed her own suitcase and followed them silently to the car. Stacie was walking beside her looking at her strangely. Beca glared at her.

"What?" She snapped at the taller girl.

"Why are you wearing those?" She asked, pointing to Beca's headphones.

"Because I like music." Once they got in the car, Beca put her headphones on and blared her music. It was mostly 80's rock, and alternative music. She stared out the window at the new state she was in. Beca was starting to think her t-shirt was a good idea. She can already tell it's a lot hotter in Georgia than it is in Maine, and she's been here all of 30 minutes. When the car stopped, they had pulled into the driveway of a nice two story house. Beca pushed her headphones around her neck and silently got her bags and followed them inside. They stepped inside, and Stacie immediately ran upstairs. Beca scoffed and shook her head, then _she_ came in.

"Will, welcome back. And, you must be Rebeca-"

"Beca," she corrected quickly. No one called her Rebeca.

"Beca, I'm Sheila, Stacie's mom." Beca glared at the woman icily. She wanted nothing to do with Stacie _or_ her mother.

"Beca, be polite. Greet your mother."

"She's not my mother," she said quietly in an angry tone.

"She is now, Bec. She's your new mother."

"No, she's not. She will _never_ be my mother. She's my _step mom_." Will went to say something to protest, but Sheila stopped him with a shake of her head. Beca was glad she was an smart for her age, it meant her dad couldn't try to pull the wool over her eyes.

"I respect that. I'm not your mother, we both know that. And I don't expect you to think that I am, but we are family now. Why don't we have Stacie come show you to your room? Stacie!" They waited for a minute while the leggy girl bounded down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why don't you show Beca to your room?" Beca looked at Sheila, she would have to come up with a more… suiting nickname for the woman who stole her father from her, questioningly.

"You and Stacie are sharing a room." Beca ground her teeth. She didn't want to live in the same _house_ , let alone the same _room_ with this girl.

"Come on Beca! Let's go!" The girl said happily. Beca snarled as she grabbed her bags and reluctantly followed Stacie upstairs to their room. They went into the last room on the right. The bedroom was at least a decent color and size. It was a dark blue, and was actually larger than she expected. There were two beds parallel to each other in the far side, a closet, dresser, table, desk, TV and game console, and a ceiling fan. Stacie went in and flopped on the bed closer to the door.

"That one's yours, make yourself comfortable," she said with a toothy smile. Beca gave no response, she just looked at her. She put her bags next to the bed, and slung her carry on onto the bed. She unzipped it and took out her laptop and Launchpad soundboard. She could feel Stacie watching her with interest, but she didn't care.

"What's that?" Stacie asked as she rolled off her bed and came over to Beca. Beca just continued setting her music equipment up. She looked and saw there was a desk next to her bed.

"Can I use this?" She asked as she pointed to the desk.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Those were the first words she had spoken to Stacie. She set her laptop and her equipment on the desk, and plugged them in. She put her headphones on the desk next to the laptop.

"Oh, I uh, cleaned out that dresser for you."

"Thanks." Beca plugged her headphones into her laptop and played one of her mixes while she put her clothes into the dresser. Luckily for her, Stacie left Beca alone after that. When she finished putting her clothes into her space in the dresser, she sat at the desk and worked on the song she was working on previously on her Launchpad. It was a cover of her mother's favorite song, Pocketful of Sunshine, but she was remixing it with Walking on Sunshine. She was using her Launchpad with her left hand, and working on the sounds with her right hand via her laptop. She was still learning how to use the soundboard, so she was tweaking and restarting a lot. After an hour or so, someone tapped her shoulder. She peered up and saw Stacie standing there, looking hopeful. She took one headphone cup off and kept working.

"Dad says dinner's ready."

"Ok."

"He wants you to come downstairs and eat with us." Beca stopped tapping and made a fist. She stood silently, after saving her work and closing the laptop, and stormed out of the room, Stacie hot on her heels. She walked into the kitchen and saw there was indeed a place set for her to eat, right in between Stacie and Sheila. Beca shuffled over and sat in the chair with her arms crossed. Her dad looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, Beca would you care to say grace?"

"Not religious," was the answer she gave. She wasn't being rude, just… curt. She was 10, and wanted her mom back. She wanted to be back in Maine with the only person in her life who ever cared about her. She didn't want to be here, in Georgia. And especially not with her 'father' who left her, and the family he left Beca for. Beca picked up her fork and started eating while they prayed or whatever. The only noise in the room was the clinking of silverware as they ate. Beca had started tapping out a rhythm on the table with her free hand without noticing.

"So, Beca is into music." Stacie chimed in, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, do you play anything Beca?"

"No." Her father didn't seem too happy with her interest in music, but he kept his mouth shut.

"She was using some weird keyboard thing."

"It's my Launchpad," she said defensively.

"Launchpad?" Sheila asked.

"It's a soundboard."

"Oh, that's cool! Do you sing?" Stacie asked.

"No." That was a lie. She did sing, quite well in fact. But that was something she shared with her mother. They would often dance around the kitchen to whatever came on the radio, using spoons as microphones. Beca teared up thinking about it.

"Beca? Are you alright?" Her father asked. She wiped the tear away and nodded before she continued eating. She finished, and stood from the table. She grabbed her plate.

"Thanks."

"You can just leave them in the sink Bec." With a curt nod, Beca put her dishes in the sink and went back upstairs to shower. She grabbed a towel, which were in the cabinet outside the bathroom, and her pajamas. She turned the water on to a bearable temperature and stepped in. While she was washing her hair, she had more memories of her mother. Things they did together. There was never a weekend where they didn't bake something to share. Cookies, brownies, cake, cupcakes, whatever. Singing. Breakfast eaten in pajamas with bedhead. Movie marathons with popcorn that ended with more popcorn on the floor than in their mouths. Beca felt the tears start falling. She clenched her fists and rested her head on the wall as she cried silently, wishing she could see her mother just once more.

She let herself cry. She just let it all out. When she was done, she finished her shower and got out. She dried herself enough and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, and put her used laundry in the hamper in Stacie's, and now her, room. She sat on her bed and grabbed the picture of her and her mother. She held it and looked at it sadly. She put it back on the desk and sat at her computer. She worked on her cover until Stacie tapped her shoulder again. Beca simply took one headphone cup off.

"It's bed time. We have school tomorrow." Beca looked up at Stacie.

"What grade are you in?" Stacie smiled, seemingly happy Beca was talking to her.

"I'm in 5th grade. We're gonna be in the same class for this year." Beca nodded as she saved her files and closed her computer. She climbed into her bed, and Stacie sat in hers looking at Beca.

"So, we're like sisters now. That's cool." Beca looked at Stacie. Truth be told, if the circumstances were different, Beca would be ecstatic. She had always wanted a sister. But because of who Stacie was, and what her father had done, her anger clouded every other emotion.

"Not really." Beca saw Stacie's face drop, but she didn't care. Stacie had a father, scratch that, had _her_ father for her entire life. Beca didn't. And it was because he was with Stacie instead. And Stacie still had a living mother. Beca didn't have that either. There was that voice in the back of her head, her mother's voice, telling her logically it was her father's fault and maybe Sheila's too, not Stacie's, but Beca is just mad. She's mad her dad left, she's mad her mom died, she's mad she's stuck here because her aunt travels for work so Beca couldn't live with her instead, she's mad Stacie got her dad and she didn't, she's mad she had to move to the devil's armpit called Georgia. She's just mad. And really fucking sad. Beca rolled over and looked at the picture she had of her mother. She heard Stacie rustling behind her, and she grabbed the picture. She looked at how happy she was with her mother at that time. It was a picture of them on Beca's 8th birthday. They had an 80's rock themed party, so everyone was wearing ridiculous clothes and wigs. Beca and her mother had shoved cake into each other's faces, and her aunt had snapped a picture of them both covered in cake, mid laugh. Beca smiled sadly at the memory and felt a tear slide down her face. She wiped it away and rolled onto her back. She has to go to school in the morning.

* * *

Beca was awoken by someone poking her cheek.

"Beca. Beeeeecaaaaa. Wake up!" Beca swatted the hand that was poking her away and grumbled.

"Go away!"

"We have to get ready for school!"

"What time is it?"

"6:15, why?"

"What time does school start?" She asked exasperatedly.

"8, but dad has to be at the high school at 7, and mom has a class at 7:30, so we go early." Beca groaned and rolled over.

"No way. I don't get up before 7, go away."

"I thought we could get to know each other before school." Stacie said sadly. Beca could feel herself caving. She shoved the covers off herself and shuffled to the bathroom, ignoring Stacie's squeal. She brushed her teeth and hair, then went to grab her clothes. She changed into jeans and a gray t-shirt and put her black Converse on. She wrapped her headphones around her neck and stuck her phone in her back pocket. She put her black stud earrings in and clomped downstairs less than gracefully. She found Stacie sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Beca rustled through the cupboards until she found a bowl and a spoon, then poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She ate them at the table, ignoring the way Stacie was smiling at her. Beca got the backpack Will bought her, it was black too, and checked that she had the things she would need for school. Notebooks, pencils, pens, and she raced upstairs to grab her Launchpad and laptop just in case. She put them in her backpack and headed back downstairs, where Will, Sheila, and Stacie were all waiting for her. It was 6:45, and apparently it was time to leave.

"Are you ready for school Beca?" Luckily for Beca, she would be starting at the start of the new year, so at least she wasn't coming in in the middle of the year.

"Sure." School wasn't so much a problem, as much as it was school here. Will works at the high school, so at least she had a few years before she'd be around him. And Sheila works at the college here. She teaches anatomy or some ridiculous science course Beca doesn't care about.

"Have a good first day Bec."

"Yeah." She got out and stood next to Stacie. The girl sighed as they drove off.

"Ok, so you don't like my mom, or dad, do you?"

"Gee, what made you think that?" Beca asked as they started walking into the school.

"Why don't you like them?"

"Because Will left me for you," she said blatantly. Stacie stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"He was married to my mom, and had me. Apparently he was with the step-monster too and had you. He left my mom and me when I was five to be with you and her." Beca kicked her foot at the ground she was finding very interesting, and Stacie gasped.

"Wait, really?" Beca just nodded.

"So you haven't had a dad?"

"No. I haven't seen him since I was five."

"I'm sorry Beca." As Beca opened her mouth to say something, she realized that what she was about to say was true, no matter how much she hated it.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"Do… do you hate me too?" Stacie asked as they started walking again. The walls were pale yellow, and the floor was white tile with a green one periodically.

"I don't know you."

"Well, let's get to know each other then!" Beca smiled a little. Maybe getting to know her new sister wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Looking back on it, 10 year old Beca was right. She and Stacie had become was only one thing Beca couldn't stand about Stacie, but again, that wasn't Stacie's fault. It started in middle school. Beca's grades were good, mostly A's and B's. Apparently that wasn't good enough because all they could talk about was how Stacie had straight A's. Then Stacie won the science fair _and_ won the math competition. In 7th grade, Stacie got asked out by the most popular boy in school, and Will and Sheila made sure they talked about that too. Beca tried everything to get her dad to be proud of her, or even just pay attention to her. She played sports, she got a boyfriend that lasted all of a week, because she's secretly gay, she studied really hard, but it was never good enough. It was never better than what Stacie did. Beca had become nothing more than 'Stacie's sister.' Even at school that's what people called her. No one bothered to learn her name. It became her title, and Beca _resented_ it.

She altered her appearance too. She found a guy who would do underage piercings, and she got an ear spike. She started applying her eyeliner more thickly. Again, nothing. She actually liked her punk appearance, so she stuck with it, and planned on getting more piercings and some tattoos. Beca was barely handling them putting down her accomplishments as it was. But Sheila stepped over a line during their 9th grade year, Beca and Stacie were 14. The year had just started a few weeks ago, and Beca was glad she didn't have a single class with Will. They were eating dinner when the shit hit the fan.

"How was work today Sheila?" Her father had asked her.

"Oh, it was quite interesting actually. We dissected a human chest cavity, and I had the students label it for a test grade."

"Well, that sounds interesting. Beca, what do you think of anatomy?" This was the first time Beca actually gave them a response other than a shrug.

"I'm not interested in it." She could see Sheila stiffen slightly, but tried to cover it. She smirked slightly as she asked her next question, something that didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Your mother was a teacher, wasn't she Beca?" Beca ground her teeth, and she could see Stacie sending her worried glances across the table. _Of course_ when they actually talked to her it had to be about this.

"Yes."

"What did she teach? I hope it wasn't something frivolous like music or art," she said with a light chuckle. Beca's knuckles turned white around the fork she was holding.

"Would that be a bad thing?" She asked. She was keeping her voice steady.

"Oh, well, it's not as difficult as something like anatomy or literature. It's an important part of children's lives, sure, but it doesn't hold it's own in the real world is all." Beca started shaking. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"I know damn well you know my mother taught music! You and Will have been talking crap about everything I do every day I've been here, fine, whatever! I know neither of you wanted me! Hell, you still don't! But don't you ever fucking talk about my mother that way. She was the kindest, most compassionate woman. She taught at Juilliard. So you can take your college anatomy class and shove it up your ass, Step-Monster!" After she shouted the less than nice nickname out, Sheila stood up and slapped her across the face. Beca was shocked to say the least.

"I will not have you speaking to me like that in my house!" Beca moved her hand to her face and winced when it came in contact.

"I never wanted to be in your fucking house anyway," she said as she stormed off. She grabbed her backpack and threw her shoes on and raced out of the house, ignoring Stacie calling her name. The tears were streaming down her face. How the hell could she do that? How could Will _let_ her do that? Why do they hate her so much? Beca ran until her feet hurt. She didn't know exactly where she was. She looked around and saw a park she vaguely recognized from when she was in elementary school. Considering it was like 7:30 at night, the park was empty, and it was dark as hell. Beca walked to the back corner of the park. If she sat behind the fountain, you wouldn't be able to see her. She sat against the fountain with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Why am I never good enough for them mom? _Nothing_ I do is good enough. Stacie is always better than me. They don't care that I won the music competition. They don't care that I can make mixes. I would have been good enough for you mom. I wouldn't have to lie and get a boyfriend, you accepted me being gay. They don't like homosexuality, so I never told them. I didn't even tell Stacie mom. What do I do? I don't want to be here anymore. I miss you." Beca sat out there for hours listening to music. 'It's not like they'll miss me anyway,' she thought bitterly. She was crying on and off the whole time, so she's sure she's got some pretty impressive raccoon eyes from her eyeliner, and based on the throbbing her cheek was surely bruised. She laid down on her back and stared at the stars, thinking about how her mother used to teach her constellations, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Beca jerked awake, and saw someone standing over her. It was dawn, but she could see the figure. She vaguely recognized the blonde from her AP classes. The blonde sat in the front, next to a redhead. Beca sat in the back corner so she wasn't associated as Stacie's sister as easily, because Stacie sat in the front.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beca sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes when the blonde asked her the question. She winced when her knuckled hit her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde stuck her hand out, and Beca used it to stand up. She brushed her clothes off and gathered her things.

"It's Aubrey right? I've seen you around school."

"Uh, yeah. My family and I just moved here from Oregon. My sister and I started this year."

"Your sister's the redhead I'm guessing? What's her name?" Aubrey seemed more shocked that Beca didn't know her sister's name.

"Chloe. She's actually my step-sister, but we're really close." Beca nodded. Sounded a lot like her and Stacie.

"You're Stacie's sister, right?" Beca winced.

"Yeah. It's Beca."

"What? Do you not like being Stacie's sister?"

"No, it's not that. It's… you know what, nevermind. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"So, what were you doing asleep in a park at 6 in the morning? And what happened to your cheek?" Beca was glad for the subject change, but not too much since it was just as bad.

"I… fell. And I was sitting in the park listening to music and fell asleep." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"So, you just moved here? How're you liking Georgia so far?" Beca changed the subject quickly, not wanting to get into it.

"Not too much. It's much less… open and accepting than Oregon." Beca snorted.

"Yeah, you could say that again."

"Shouldn't you be getting home? Won't your parents miss you?" Beca shook her head sadly.

"Will and Sheila couldn't care less where I am. I'm not Stacie," she added bitterly. Aubrey nodded with understanding.

"I get that."

"How? You're like the perfect student." Aubrey holds herself with integrity, she respects others, she always takes notes, and she's a genius.

"Not to my dad I'm not. That would be Chloe. I feel like… no matter what I do, it's never good enough. Chloe always does something he likes more." Beca looked at Aubrey understandingly.

"Same here. They… Step-monster took it too far yesterday. So I ran. _That_ would be why I fell asleep yesterday in the park."

"So, we're fairly similar aren't we Beca?"

"I suppose. Do you like music?"

"I love music. My dad wants me to be something more… respectable, I guess, but my mom said she's happy as long as I am."

"Will and Step-monster are both teachers. They want me to be like Stacie and go into science, but I just want to make music."

"I want to teach a music class. Like at an elementary school maybe." They were silent for a few moments, before Aubrey had an idea.

"Do you want to come over? You can take a shower, eat breakfast and we can go to school. Avoid your parents for a little while." Beca didn't even have to think about that one.

"Yeah. That'd be really cool. Thanks Aubrey."

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends, Beca."

"Oh, do you?"

"I do." Beca laughed, and followed Aubrey home. While they were walking, a thought struck Beca.

"When you said accepting… what did you mean by that?" Aubrey's cheeks reddened.

"Oh, uh…"

"Are you gay?" Aubrey nodded.

"Me too." Aubrey's head snapped up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually, you're the first person I've told… well second."

"Are your parents okay with it?" Beca shook her head.

"No. They've mentioned several times how 'unnatural' homosexuality is, so I've never mentioned it."

"My dad was like that too. Then Chloe came out as pansexual and all of a sudden the house is covered in rainbows for pride for his girls. My mom, or stepmom really, she's very accepting about everything."

"God our parents suck." Aubrey shrugged as they walked up to a house on Beca's street.

"No way. You're the new neighbors?"

"You live around here?"

"Yeah. The blue one two houses down." Aubrey nodded thoughtfully as she opened the door for Beca. The walls were a light green color, and it was a two story like Beca's. She looked at the family pictures. Chloe was the forefront in all of them, just like Stacie was at home. Aubrey ushered Beca upstairs quietly.

"If you want to, you can take a shower. I'm sure I can find something for you to wear." Aubrey had to be as tall as Stacie, so she had about half a foot on her at least.

"Thanks. I actually have a change of clothes in my backpack. In case of emergencies."

"Oh, well that worked out well then. Bathroom is the last door on the left. My bedroom is the first on the left, and Chloe's is across the hall." Beca nodded. She gave Aubrey a smile as she headed to the bathroom to shower. She looked in the mirror and almost laughed at how bad her raccoon eyes were, but her cheek didn't look too bad. It was just slightly red and a little swollen. She stripped, threw the dirty clothes in her backpack, took the clean ones out, and stepped into the shower. She washed quickly and stepped out. She dried herself off and put her extra clothes on. A pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red and blue flannel unbuttoned. She made sure her eyes were clean, and towel dried her hair off as she made her way to Aubrey's room. The door was left cracked, so she walked in. Aubrey was wearing pants and a t-shirt with a jacket over it, and was brushing her long blonde hair.

"Thank for letting me crash here." Aubrey turned and smiled at Beca.

"Wow, you're really pretty." Beca smirked, though she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You're not so bad yourself." Aubrey's face grew bright red, and she averted her gaze from Beca's. She walked over and sat on Aubrey's bed, trying to dry her hair. It was going to be curly today, whatever.

"If you need it, you can use my makeup."

"Thanks." Beca got up and did her makeup. She put on eyeliner and mascara. That was all she ever used. Right as she finished, there was a knock at the door, then someone came in.

"Morning Bree! Breakf- Oh. Who is this?" Beca spun around and saw Chloe.

"Chloe, this is my friend Beca. Beca, this is my sister Chloe." Chloe smiled brightly and bounded over to Beca. She got much too close, and Beca took a step back.

"Hi! I'm Chloe Beale. It's nice to meet you!"

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe tilted her head, then made an 'aha' noise.

"I know you! You're Stacie's sister!" Beca cringed again. Aubrey smiled sadly across the room at her. She knew what Beca felt when someone said that.

"Half-sister."

"Oh same thing. Aubrey and I are step-sisters."

"Good to know."

"Chloe, you were saying something before?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Breakfast is ready whenever you want to come down."

"We'll be down in a minute." Chloe smiled again and left the room.

"Wow, okay. She's a little…" Beca was trying to find a nice way to say 'overbearing and energetic as fuck.'

"I know what you mean." Aubrey and Beca both started laughing.

"Maybe you were right, Aubrey."

"About?"

"I think we're gonna be great friends." With that, the two of them made their way downstairs. There was a blonde lady, and a brunette man sitting at the table with Chloe.

"Good morning everyone. This is my friend Beca. Is it alright if she eats with us today?" The man and the woman looked up at Beca.

"Of course. Please, sit." The woman said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you. Beca Mitchell," Beca stuck her hand out and shook the woman's hand, then the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure. Arthur Posen, this is my wife, Sally. I assume you know Chloe and Aubrey?"

"Yes sir. I go to school with them. We share most of our AP courses."

"You're in AP courses?" Sally asked.

"Yes I am."

"Chlo-bear, where do I recognize that name from?"

"Mr. Mitchell is my AP Lit teacher," Chloe said after a moment.

"That's right. Is Mr. Mitchell your father?"

"Yes, Will is my father." She said with a tight smile.

"Aubrey, how did you and Beca become friends?" Beca could hear the change in his attitude when he spoke to Aubrey versus when he spoke to Chloe.

"Other than our shared classes, I was on my run this morning, and ran into Beca at the park. We started talking, and I invited her over for breakfast."

"I see."

"Please feel free to come over whenever dear," Sally said. Beca could tell that Sally was Chloe's mother, and Arthur was Aubrey's dad based on the behavior, and the last name helped too. Beca ate a bagel with cream cheese and had a glass of orange juice. After they ate, Beca grabbed her shoes from Aubrey's room, and they all piled into Sally's car. Arthur had to work, apparently both of them are lawyers, but Sally was driving them because she didn't work in the mornings. Beca climbed into the back with Aubrey, and Chloe jumped into the front seat.

"Beca do you like music?" Chloe asked from the front seat.

"Uh, yeah. It's kinda my thing."

"Oh my gosh, do you sing?!"

"Uh, no? Why?" She lied automatically. She hadn't sang since her mother passed. It was their thing, and it would take a hell of a lot for her to start singing in front of others. The only time she did was in the safety of her music, and no one else ever heard her mashups but her, so no one knew she could sing.

"Aubrey and I started a Glee club!" Beca snorted. Of course they did.

"And your sister is in it." Right, another thing Stacie can be better than Beca at? No thanks

"I'll pass on the Glee club, thanks."

"Aww, ok. If you change your mind let us know." Aubrey smiled sympathetically at Beca. Beca took out her phone and opened her contacts, then handed it to Aubrey. Aubrey tapped her number in and handed it back. Beca smiled slightly as they pulled up to the school.

"Have a good day girls!"

"You too. And thanks again for having me for breakfast."

"No problem dear. Love you girls."

"Love you too mama," Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Love you too mom." All three girls climbed out of the car, and Beca made eye contact with a frantic Stacie. Stacie calmed down the moment she saw Beca, but ran over as fast as she could.

"Beca! Where the hell did you go last night?! I was so worried!"

"Will and Sheila weren't. Were they?" Her question was more of a statement. Stacie looked down guiltily.

"That's what I thought."

"Beca about last night-"

"No. I don't wanna talk about it." Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, then stepped into the conversation.

"Hi, Aubrey Posen. You must be Beca's sister?"

"Stacie. You're Chloe's sister, right?" Aubrey winced and nodded. Chloe smiled brightly.

"Hi! Beca had breakfast with us this morning. I think we're all going to be great friends." Beca snorted, maybe she and Stacie would be, but Beca had a feeling she and Chloe wouldn't get along, and neither would Aubrey and Stacie. They all started walking through the courtyard, Beca and Aubrey falling in step a few feet behind Stacie and Chloe, who were being greeted every two seconds by someone or another.

"Hey, let me see your schedule." Beca quirked an eyebrow as she fished it out of her backpack. She handed it to Aubrey, who smirked slightly.

"We have almost the exact same schedule. You have PE when I have Glee, and I have PE when you have music theory." Beca smiled slightly.

"Cool. Wanna walk together then?"

"Sure." They continued walking together behind Stacie and Chloe, who shared a few of their classes with them. The two popular girls were stopped outside of class, so Beca and Aubrey both walked in. Beca moved to the back automatically. Aubrey paused near her usual table and bit her lip. She looked at the door where Chloe was, then back at Beca. Beca looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, then she made her way to Beca's table in the back.

"I will never understand why you sit in the back."

"To get away from my star-studded sister." Aubrey nodded understandingly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Stacie… into girls?"

"I don't know, I think she might be. She's never mentioned it, but I have a feeling. Why? You don't like her do you?" Aubrey's eyes went comically wide.

"No! I'm pretty sure Chloe does though." Just then, they both walked in together. Chloe was hanging onto Stacie's arm, and Beca could see something in Stacie's eyes she didn't recognize. Beca looked at Aubrey and smirked as Stacie and Chloe sat down together without even looking for Aubrey.

"Well, I guess Chloe didn't want to sit with me anyway, did she?" Aubrey said, trying to pass it off as a joke, but Beca could see it hurt her.

"I do. Want to sit with you, I mean." When Beca said it, she was looking down at the table. She could feel herself falling for the blonde the longer they spent together, and she didn't know what to do about it. They had only really talked today, and Beca could already feel herself crushing on the blonde. Her parents don't support homosexuality, and she hadn't even told Stacie. Beca pushed her worry from her mind when Aubrey blushed at Beca's comment and smiled softly.

"Yeah? Me too."

That started a sort of routine for them for the day. They would walk to their classes and sit together. It was fine until AP biology, Stacie wasn't in it, she had AP anatomy, but Chloe was. Beca and Aubrey walked in together, and Chloe was already in her seat up front. Beca walked past Chloe, expecting Aubrey to just sit down with her sister, but Aubrey kept walking with Beca.

"Bree?" Aubrey and Beca turned around to face Chloe.

"I'm… sitting with Beca."

"Oh. Okay!" She said with a smile. Chloe's seat was immediately taken by some girl Beca didn't recognize. Beca shook her head as Chloe began talking to the girl animatedly. Beca moved to sit in the back, but steered to an empty table more towards the middle.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she slung her backpack onto the table and took out her notebook and textbook for biology.

"I thought you liked sitting in the back?" Aubrey asked as she sat next to Beca. She shrugged.

"And you like sitting in the front." Aubrey blushed and smiled softly again.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Beca said with a half smile. Maybe falling for the blonde wouldn't be so bad.

After school, Beca was talking to Aubrey when Sheila drove up. Stacie was who knows where, probably doing whatever popular kids do. Sheila got out of the car and stormed over to Beca.

"Where have you been?!" Beca looked up at her.

"At school?" She heard Aubrey stifle a laugh behind her.

"You can't just disappear all night Beca. We were worried." Beca snorted.

"I'm sure you were. That's why you tried so hard to find me, right?"

"Beca don't-"

"Don't what? Call you out on your bullshit?"

"Beca, we do not need to be having this discussion here. Get in the car and call your sister." Sheila turned around to walk towards the car, and Beca stood there. She turned to face Aubrey.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll text you later."

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye Beca." Aubrey smiled as Beca turned to leave. She pulled her phone out and called Stacie.

"Stacie, 911," she said as soon as it clicked through.

" _I'm on my way._ " Beca hung up as she got in the back seat. Sheila was white knuckling the steering wheel.

"Where's Will?"

"He's waiting at home. In case you came back during the day." Beca nodded in contemplation. The other door opened, and Stacie climbed in beside Beca.

"Hey mom, how was work?"

"I wouldn't know. Since I was waiting at home with your father for your sister. How was school?" Beca didn't answer. They never wanted her answer, just Stacie's.

"Good. I made a new friend today. Chloe, she's is really cool."

"That's nice." After a moment of silence Sheila asked Beca a question.

"Beca? What about you?"

"Oh, you actually want to know how my day went? That's a first. It was fine." Sheila sighed heavily, but let it drop. Beca was right, they never asked her. They didn't care. Beca felt like she lived in some sick twisted version of Harry Potter, except she wasn't going to get a magical letter to take her away from the horrible 'family' she lives with. The car ride home was deathly silent. When they got home, Beca got out of the car, slammed the door, and stormed through the house. Stacie was hot on her heels, and Sheila was behind them.

"Was she at school?" Will asked frantically as he rushed out of the kitchen. Beca walked past him and went straight to the stairs.

"Beca, get down here! We need to talk." She stopped on the middle stair and turned around.

"Yeah? What about? About how you both treat me? About how she badmouthed my dead mother to my face? Or maybe about how she slapped me? And how you did nothing about it? Where would you like to start?" Will's face dropped, and Sheila had the decency to look guilty. Beca laughed humorlessly.

"That's what I thought. You can stop pretending to care, we all know you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have left me in the first place," she muttered as she turned and left. She saw tears form in Stacie's eyes, and Sheila made a disgusted face. Beca walked to the back room, the one she had transformed from a storage closet to her music room. She kept the mixing equipment she had bought for herself with her saved up allowances and her Launchpad in there, and she brought her laptop to and from there. It was private enough that when she needed to cover vocals for a mix no one would hear. She slammed the door behind her and slid down the door. Before she could overthink things and start crying, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out and smiled at the name. _Aubrey._

 **"Hey, everything okay with your mom? She seemed a little upset when she picked you up. - Bre"**

 **" It's whatever. How about you?- Beca"**

 **"I just got some… news. I'm not doing too well. Can you come over? - Bre"**

 **"I'll be there in 5 minutes. - Beca"** Beca stood up and grabbed her backpack. She hadn't taken anything out of it, so it still had her laptop and the spare pair of clothes she keeps in it. She threw it over her shoulder and walked out of her music room. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard Stacie talking to Will and Sheila.

"You guys always treat her poorly."

"Stacie, we do not," Will argued.

"Yes, you do. No matter what she does, it's never good enough for you. It's like you don't even care about her."

"We love your sister."

"Do you really? Then explain to me what happened with Beca and her mother. Why did you leave them to be with us? Why didn't you even try to work something out with her mom so you could be with both of us?"

"It's complicated Stacie."

"I know that. But you didn't even try. You just left Beca fatherless."

"Stacie! Do not talk to your father like that!"

"But I'm right! He just left her!"

"I know I did. And I regret it every day. But she-"

"She didn't do anything. You guys treat her like she doesn't belong here, and-"

"That's because she _doesn't_ belong here. This is _our_ family, not hers," Sheila said coldly. Beca felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to hear anymore. She walked past the kitchen and out the door, slamming it behind her. She steadied herself as she walked to Aubrey's house. Aubrey needed someone, and she asked Beca to be that someone. She'd be damned if she let Sheila get in the way of her helping Aubrey with whatever was going on. Beca knocked on the door and shoved her hands in her pockets. When the door opened, Beca was glad it was Sally who opened it. The woman looked like she had been crying herself.

"Oh, Beca. What can I do for you sweetie?"

"I'm here to see Aubrey. She said she got some news. Is everything alright?" Sally sighed as she ushered Beca inside.

"I'm sure Aubrey will tell you when you go upstairs. Both she and Chloe are quite upset. I had to tell them that their father and I… we're getting a divorce." Beca sighed.

"Ah crap. Any reason why? He didn't… do anything, did he?"

"Well, it's been a long time coming. The way he treats Aubrey and myself…" Beca nodded.

"Yeah. I kinda saw that this morning. He… kinda favors Chloe a little." Sally laughed sadly.

"Unfortunately it's a bit more than a little. He's spent our entire marriage putting Aubrey and I down. His own daughter. If I had thought about it, I would have thought he would have been that way to Chloe."

"How long were you two together?"

"We've been together since the girls were about five or six." Beca closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What's going to happen to Aubrey and Chloe?" Sally pursed her lips.

"Because of their age, they both have the option to pick which of us they want to be with, and the right to refuse visitation to the other if they so wish." Beca nodded again.

"I guess you're worried you're going to lose one of them then?"

"Deathly afraid. I don't know what I'd do without either of them. But if it would make them happy to live with Arthur… who am I to stop them?" Beca placed her hand on Sally's arm comfortingly.

"You're a great mother Sally. They're both very lucky." Beca smiled sadly. At least they had one good parent. Beca didn't even have one well not anymore she didn't. Sally smiled at Beca through her tears.

"I'm alright. Go see Aubrey, she probably needs you." Beca nodded and went to the stairs, but Sally stopped her.

"Oh and Beca?" She turned around to face Sally.

"Be good to my baby girl." Beca's face grew red. What was it with mothers and just _knowing_ she was into girls?

"I will." Sally nodded, and Beca headed upstairs to Aubrey's room. She walked straight in, and found Aubrey curled into a little ball on her bed sleeping. She walked over and looked at the blonde. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear tracks down her face. Beca brushed a piece of hair away from her face gently. Beca grabbed the blanket that was at Aubrey's feet and gently laid it over her. She grabbed her backpack and took her laptop out. She sat at Aubrey's desk and started mixing quietly with one headphone cup off. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Beca got up and answered it. It was Chloe, who was sobbing.

"Beca? What are you-"

"Aubrey's sleeping." Beca stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Beca gestured to Chloe's room, and they went in together. Chloe's room was bright pink and covered in posters and stickers. Chloe sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sally told me what's going on. I'm sorry Chloe."

"I just… I feel awful. I feel like it's all my fault. Everything is falling apart."

"I know." Beca sat down on the bed next to her.

"How? How could you possibly know? Your parents are happy together."

"Sheila and Will… aren't my parents." Chloe's head snapped up.

"What?"

"When I was five…my parents divorced." Beca didn't want to explain any further to Chloe just yet, but she wanted to try to comfort the girl. Chloe seemed like a genuinely nice person, and the situation sucks.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Beca shook her head.

"So, yes, I do understand. I was five when they got divorced, and it was much uglier than what your parent's are doing. I'm guessing you're just worried about who Aubrey is going to chose to live with?" Chloe nodded as she started crying again.

"I just… I can't lose her. She's my sister. My best friend."

"I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chloe sat up straight and put her legs down. She wiped her eyes once and took a deep breath.

"Alright. No more crying." Beca chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Aubrey loves you." Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Everything will be okay. Now, I have a question for you."

"Uh, go ahead?"

"Do you like my sister?" Beca blushed, and Chloe smirked.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Beca hissed.

"I totally knew it." Chloe smiled victoriously.

"Oh yeah? Well do _you_ like _my_ sister?" Chloe's face matched her hair. Beca smirked at her.

"I knew it," she said mockingly.

"Ok, this is weird, isn't it? We both like each other's sister." Beca scrunched her nose u in distaste.

"Yeah. That's weird."

"Beca?" Aubrey called out sleepily. Beca jumped up and out of Chloe's room.

"Hey." Aubrey looked at her curiously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Beca shrugged as Chloe stepped out and joined them in the hallway.

"It's fine. Beca and I were just getting to know each other." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, but Beca ushered her into her room and shut the door while Aubrey sat down on her bed.

"Sally told me what's going on. I'm so sorry Aubrey."

"It's… it's all my fault," she whispered.

"What? Woah, no. No it's not." Beca sat next to Aubrey.

"I feel like it is. Like if I was doing better, my dad would be more approving, then they wouldn't be separating." Aubrey started crying, and Beca wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde. Beca wasn't one for physical contact, but it wasn't so bad with the blonde. That feeling was both strangely attracting and disconcerting, but Beca pushed it out of her mind. Aubrey broke down completely in Beca's arms. She drew circles on Aubrey's back, then suddenly Aubrey jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. Beca was confused, but followed nonetheless. She heard the retching noises, and walked in to see Aubrey knelt over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of her stomach. Beca grabbed some paper towels and wet them, then knelt next to Aubrey and pulled her hair back.

"I got you." When Aubrey finished, she flushed the toilet and sat back. Beca wiped her mouth off with the paper towels and sat next to her.

"So, uh, what was that?" Aubrey's flushed face turned bright red.

"I… I stress puke."

"You mean like a nervous tick or something?" Aubrey nodded then buried her face in her hands.

"Alright then. Are you gonna do it again?"

"I don't think so." Beca nodded and stood up.

"Which toothbrush is yours?"

"The orange one?" Beca put some toothpaste and some water on the orange toothbrush and handed it to Aubrey. She gladly accepted the toothbrush, and Beca sat back down next to her. Aubrey looked super embarrassed; she wouldn't even look at Beca.

"You know, when I was five I started sucking my thumb again. I did it until I was almost eight.."

"Seriously?" Aubrey asked, but it sounded more like 'sherioushly" because of the toothpaste.

"Yeah. It was super embarrassing." Aubrey started giggling as she got up to spit her toothpaste out and put her toothbrush away. Beca stood and walked with Aubrey back to her room, glad she had loosened the blonde up even just a little.

"So… you're not totally grossed out?"

"Why? Because you barfed?" Aubrey nodded shyly.

"Uh, no? Should I be?"

"Most people are. I don't know."

"No, I'm not. Everyone barfs at some point, right?." Aubrey chuckled, then sat down on her bed. She sighed heavily and bit her lip.

"I know how you feel." Aubrey's head snapped up. Beca figured she could tell Aubrey, since she told Chloe a little, and she likes Aubrey more anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was five, Will left my mom and I to marry Sheila and raise Stacie." Aubrey gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, much like Chloe did. Beca didn't mean to, but when she opened her mouth it was like word vomit. She's never told anyone that before. No one ever cared.

"I didn't see him again until I was ten… and that was only because my mom… she was in a car accident. She didn't make it, so Will had to take me."

"Beca… I had no idea."

"That would be why they favor Stacie. Because I'm just… his mistake." Beca said it with a sad smile.

"But, enough about me. Sally told me you get to choose who you live with?" Aubrey nodded thoughtfully.

"That's… a lot to think about," Beca said after a moment.

"It's just… hard to say to one of your parents that you don't choose them." Beca nodded this time and waited patiently for Aubrey to share who she was choosing. When she didn't, Beca spoke.

"Chloe's worried."

"About what?"

"About you." Aubrey seemed confused.

"Why would she be worried about me?"

"Well, about losing you. She's scared that you're gonna choose your dad, and that means you won't be together anymore." Aubrey closed her eyes.

"I… I don't know who to pick honestly."

"Well… I can't really-"

"I mean, I think of both of them as my parents, but… if I stayed with my dad, I would travel a lot. If I stayed with my mom, I would be in the same place, but I would be stuck in Chloe's shadow. No one sees me as me. I'm just 'Chloe's sister' here. No one would care if I left with my dad." Beca's brow furrowed, and she responded automatically.

"I would." Aubrey looked at her for a moment with a blank expression.

"I would care if you left." Before either of them could say anything else, there was a loud smashing sound and shouting. Beca ran in front of Aubrey down the stairs, Chloe close behind them. When they reached the bottom, there was a smashed picture frame, and a very angry Arthur Posen having a stare down with a very composed Sally Beale? Posen? Beca's not sure.

"That is it! Aubrey, pack your things, we're leaving." Beca made sure she was a step in front of Chloe and Aubrey, just in case.

"Leaving?"

"I'm sure Sally told you about the separation. I've been offered a job in France, and I've taken it, seeing as it will just be you and me. We're leaving this evening for Paris, pack your things." There was a choked sob behind Beca, and she turned to see it was from Chloe. Aubrey was standing stock still, clenching her fists at her side.

"No," she said shakily, but determined. Beca's jaw dropped as Aubrey took a step forward to face her father, standing next to Beca rather than behind her.

"No?"

"No. I'm… staying here. With mom and Chloe." Beca didn't know what to do, so she just took Aubrey's hand in her own while she spoke. She could see it helped calm Aubrey down a little, and she was glad she could help. Arthur's face was blank.

"I see." Arthur turned to gather his bags and stand by the door.

"Sally, I'll be in contact for the details on the divorce." That was the last thing he said before he walked out of the door. Sally and Chloe's jaws were on the floor.

"Bre… are you sure?" Aubrey nodded shakily as a tear fell. Beca ran her fingers over Aubrey's knuckles and remembered then that they were holding hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It doesn't make this any easier, but I'm certain I made the right choice." Sally and Chloe both moved to hug Aubrey, so Beca moved back. The three embraced, and Beca felt a pang in her chest. _That_ was what she longed for. To feel like the people she lives with were actually family. Beca smiled sadly, fighting her tears, and left. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked back home. Beca was in a… better mood than she was when she left, but she wasn't in a good mood. She walked into the house and headed for the stairs, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and to go to sleep. Beca was stopped when Sheila stood in front of the stairs. Beca looked up at the blonde woman, she almost towered over Beca.

"You have been nothing but trouble since the day you got here." Beca didn't respond. She just stood there and stared at Sheila.

"You poisoned my own daughter against me. You fed her lies to make her hate me."

"No I didn't."

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Beca was taken aback by the sudden rage pouring from Sheila.

"Will made the right choice leaving you behind for us." Beca's fists clenched around her backpack straps, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had no idea where this was coming from. Sure, she was horribly rude before, but nothing like this. It was like a switch was flipped.

"Are you done now?" Beca asked as steadily as she could.

"Oh no. Far from it. You see Beca, from day one you've been disrespectful. You live in my house, but you never listen to me. That's going to change. Starting now." Beca scoffed.

"What makes you think that?" Sheila fisted her hand in Beca's hair and pulled hard enough to make Beca cry in pain.

"Because if you don't listen to me, there's more where that came from. _Much_ more." Beca looked into Sheila's cold eyes. It was like she wasn't even looking at Beca. It was almost like she was looking through her.

"You mean you're just gonna start beating me?"

"It's not beating, Beca, no. It's discipline. When you don't listen to me, you get punished. Simple as that."

"Fuck you step-monster," she spat angrily. Sheila's nostrils flared, and she punched Beca in the gut. Beca's knees buckled under her from the pain, and she fell to the floor. She stared at Sheila through her tears.

"Understood?" Beca nodded the best she could. Sheila smiled evilly.

"Good." Beca had no idea what was going to happen to her, she only hoped it wouldn't last too long.

* * *

Sheila waited until the weekend to make the serious changes to Beca that she wanted, but Beca was deathly afraid of the woman. The day after it happened, Beca told Sheila she would do the dishes after she finished the mix, and she was 'punished' for that that by a sharp jab to her rib cage. Sheila never hit Beca in places that could be seen, mostly her abdomen, and never when Will or Stacie were in the room. Beca's not sure if they even know it's happening, but she doesn't plan on finding out. If Beca tells Stacie, who's to say Sheila won't start hurting Stacie too? Beca would rather be black and blue than let Sheila hit her sister. Beca had been struck at least once a day after the first time, and no one had noticed. She spent as much time as Sheila would let her at Aubrey's house getting to know her better. She really liked Aubrey and was glad Sheila allowed her to have a friend, but only after after Beca pointed out it would look strange if she never left the house. On Saturday, Stacie and Will had gone to the high school for Stacie's glee club performance, which left Beca alone with Sheila.

"Beca, we're leaving."

"Yes ma'am." Sheila had told Beca to explicitly refer to her as ma'am. Some sick twisted ego thing, she's sure. Beca hurried as fast as she could to get her shoes on and get in the car. She silently slipped into the front seat, and Sheila started driving. Beca knew better than to ask questions, so she just went.

"Throw out those god awful piercings." Beca scurried to take all her piercings out, both her earrings and her ear spike, and shoved them in her pocket. They pulled up to the mall, and Sheila parked. Beca followed her out of the car and threw the piercings into the first trashcan she saw, since she knew Sheila would be watching her. She followed her through the mall to a store Beca would never willingly go in. Hollister.

"We're changing your wardrobe. We can't have you walking around like some angst ridden teenager. You're going to become a proper child, instead of the sorry excuse for a daughter you currently are." Beca lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yes ma'am." Sheila bought her an entire new wardrobe, blouses, skirts, shorts, bright colored shirts, sandals, bright colored nail polish, and makeup. Beca carried as many bags as she possibly could without it making Sheila look bad in public.

"So Beca, why the sudden change in your wardrobe?" Beca scrambled to find a viable answer quick enough, and luckily came up with one.

"I've always wanted to dress like this, but I never thought I was pretty enough."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally dressing the way you want to." Beca smiled at Sheila and put the bags in the back of the car. How is she gonna explain this? Beca sat in the front seat with her head down and her hands folded in her lap. The drive home was silent. Sheila went inside while Beca emptied the car.

"Put all your old crap in the bags."

"Yes ma'am." Beca put her new clothes into the dresser and put all her old clothes, _her_ clothes, in the bags and hid them under her bed. That included the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing today, so she changed into a pair of white jean shorts so short she's not sure her phone would fit in the pocket, and a teal blouse. She also wiped her eyeliner off and applied fresh makeup, lighter than she had ever worn it before. Beca had hidden her Launchpad and mixing equipment under her bed too. After she put everything away, Beca set to preparing dinner so Sheila didn't have to, then she would pass it off as doing it herself. She was setting the table when Sheila scurried into the kitchen.

"Parmesan chicken and vegetables." Sheila nodded as she tied her apron on. As Beca finished putting the silverware on the table, Stacie and Will came in.

"Sheila? We're home!"

"We're in the kitchen honey! Dinner will be ready in just a minute." Will and Stacie both walked into the kitchen to see Beca, wearing something they didn't know she owned, helping Sheila finish dinner.

"Beca?" Beca turned around and slapped a smile on her face.

"Hi Stacie." Stacie's jaw was on the floor, as was Will's. Beca saw the pointed glare she received from Sheila, and scurried to greet her father.

"Welcome home." Stacie and Will sat at the table while Beca helped Sheila move the chicken and vegetables that _Sheila_ had made to the table. That night, Beca started to say grace with them as well. She took Sheila and Stacie's extended hands and bowed her head as Will prayed. When they started eating, Beca made sure to eat with the etiquette Sheila had taught her that week. No elbows on the table, take smaller bites, chew quietly, cover your mouth, use utensils, and no speaking with her mouth full.

"So, Stacie dear, how was your competition?"

"It was good. We lost to the choir club, but I had fun with Aubrey and Chloe." There was a moment of silence before Will addressed Beca.

"Not that I'm not loving the new look, but why the sudden change Beca?" Beca finished the food she was eating, then spoke politely.

"Well, I've always wanted to dress like this. I just never had the… confidence to. Sheila was generous enough to take me shopping today." Beca smiled politely at Sheila, then at her father. Sheila had given her the most saccharine smile, and Will nodded happily. Stacie didn't look convinced, but Beca smiled at her, and she seemed to buy it. For now at least.

Beca eagerly offered to do the dishes for Sheila after they ate. This earned her another strange look from Stacie, but she was quickly swept up in a conversation with her mother. After Beca did the dishes, she went upstairs to shower. She showered quickly and put on one of her new sets of pajamas. Pink sleep shorts and a white camisole. Beca had settled into her bed with a book, something she was starting to do frequently with the new pastime Sheila had found in using Beca as a punching bag, and began reading. She also found herself studying more often, because she couldn't mix. She was currently reading the Narnia series, and was halfway through the first one. Beca figured at least she'd get better grades, and maybe that would help lessen the amount of bruises she receives. Beca was lost in the world of snobby English teenagers when Stacie came upstairs and joined her in their room. She came right over, hands on her hips, and stared Beca down. Beca had placed her bookmark in her page and smiled shyly at her sister.

"Hi Stacie."

"What the hell is going on?" The taller brunette hissed quietly. Beca sighed.

"I told you Stace. I've… never thought I was pretty enough to dress like this… so I never did." She ended her sentence with a half hearted shrug. Stacie stared her down.

"I just don't believe that. And since when are you and my mom on good terms?"

"Like I said… we've been talking a lot this week, and she helped me with my clothes and stuff. I mean… " Beca could feel her stomach churning as she lied to her sister. Her best friend. But she had no choice. Stacie sighed heavily as she changed into her own pajamas and got in her bed. Beca felt an ache inside her to run to Aubrey. She had a way of making Beca feel safe. When she was in their home, she felt more like family than she did here. All three of them seemed to genuinely like Beca, and she certainly liked them, especially Aubrey. If she bothered to think about it, she definitely had a crush on her friend, but that just wasn't something that could happen right now. Beca put her book on the nightstand and turned her lamp off. She rolled on her side with her back to Stacie and silently cried herself to sleep. If Beca thought her life here was bad before, this was living hell.

* * *

Monday morning was a hassle. She had to try to pick an outfit, and she really hated it. She went with jean shorts, again much too short for her liking, and a pink shirt that said 'Living Pink' on the front. She took a deep breath as she did her makeup and hair. She did her mascara, winged eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and blush. She also left her hair in its natural curls. Her nails were painted pink as well, her least favorite color, and Sheila knew that. That's why a majority of her new wardrobe was pink. Beca took a deep breath as she headed downstairs for breakfast. Stacie was at the table, and she spit her cereal out on the table when Beca walked in.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" She asked as she cleaned up the mess she had made. Beca put on a saccharine fake smile while she grabbed some Poptarts.

"I don't know what you mean Stacie. This is who I've always wanted to be, and I finally get to. Shouldn't you be happy for me?" Stacie looked at her with an 'are you fucking serious?' expression.

"If… this is what makes you happy… I'm sorry. I just don't believe this. I need some time, Beca. This is… a complete 180 to who I thought you were."

"If you need time, go ahead. I'll still be here when you're ready." Beca smiled sweetly again as she began eating her breakfast. When Stacie left the kitchen, Beca threw her uneaten Poptarts away. She felt too sick to eat. She went upstairs to brush her teeth. When she finished, she got her new backpack, it was white with blue and pink polka dots, and put on her sandals. She chose some flat white sandals and headed downstairs. Sheila smiled approvingly at Beca's appearance, and Will didn't comment. They all climbed into their respective cars, Sheila in hers, the rest in Will's, and headed off. When they got to the high school, Stacie and Beca usually headed to the picnic tables until their first period, and Will went to the teacher's office.

"Have a nice day… girls." That was the first time since about 6th grade he had wished Beca a good day.

"You too dad," Stacie said brightly, as usual.

"You too," Beca said with her over the top fake smile. Apparently she was a good actress, because everyone believed her smile. They separated ways, and the girls quickly reached the picnic tables. Beca sat down and crossed her legs, and Stacie sat across from her cautiously. Beca took out the book she had to read for her AP English class and picked up where she left.

"What are you reading?"

"Pig Farm. It's the assigned reading for my AP English class." Stacie nodded.

"When do you have to have it read by? Today?" She asked sarcastically. The actual Beca would have left it until the weekend before to read it, but she had nothing else to do now.

"Not until next month." Stacie's jaw dropped.

"And… you're reading it now?"

"I'm not going to slack off anymore. School is very important." Beca parroted the statement Sheila had drained into her head over the last week with her hands. Stacie looked very unconvinced, but didn't say anymore. As people started showing up, Beca noticed she and Stacie were being stared at a lot. Beca didn't look up from her book until she got a text. She pulled her phone, with it's new white phone case with an animated kitten on it, out and smiled at the name.

 **"Hey, where are you? And who is with your sister? - Bre"**

 **"I am? - Beca"** Beca looked up and scanned the myriad of eyes on her and found Aubrey and Chloe off to the side. Beca gathered her books, as did Stacie, and they walked over to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Morning Bre." Beca greeted politely. The blonde spun around and her jaw dropped.

"B-Beca?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Beca looked down at herself. She wanted to throw up at what Sheila had turned her into. This was _not_ her.

"I like it. Don't you?" Chloe squealed when she saw Beca.

"Beca! Oh my god, I love your outfit!"

"Thank you. Sheila took me shopping this weekend." Aubrey seemed as suspicious as Stacie, if not more. Aubrey gave Beca a 'we'll talk about it later' look, and Beca resigned herself to having to have this talk again. The girls all walked to their respective classes together, and the first day of school for 'the new and improved Beca Mitchell' started.

* * *

School was hell. Beca got asked out by not one, but about ten different guys. She politely declined all of them, giving a vague reason about wanting to focus on school, and they seemed to buy it. And that was just before lunch. She sat at a table with Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe. Stacie and Chloe were gossipping, and Aubrey and Beca were talking about nothing and everything.

"Are you gonna come over after school? You can just ride with us if you want."

"Sure, let me ask Sheila."

"Who's Sheila?"

"My step-mom." Beca forgot she had only called Sheila 'step-monster' around Aubrey.

"When did you start calling her Sheila?"

"We've… spent a lot of time together this last week." She said with a shrug as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"What is your phone case?" That would be when Stacie and Chloe turned their attention to their sisters, and Chloe squealed again at Beca's phone case.

"Oh my god, Beca, that is so cute!"

"Thanks." She said with a polite smile, then texted Sheila.

 **"Aubrey invited me over to her house after school today. She wanted to know if you'd like her mom to give me a ride there. - Beca"** Beca waited patiently for Sheila to reply, it only took a few minutes. She knew the answer before she even read the text.

 **"Come home and do your chores first. You should know that by now. - Sheila"**

 **"Yes ma'am. - Beca"**

"Sheila said I have some chores to do before I go over to your house. I'll do them really quickly then come over, that okay Bre?"

"Sure," she said suspiciously. Beca smiled, then the bell rang. Back to class.

* * *

She got asked out by even more guys during the afternoon, and was really glad when school was over. She made her way to the teacher's parking lot and met Stacie by Will's car.

"Hey Bec. How were your classes?"

"Alright, I guess. I got asked out like, fifty times," she said with a sigh, leaning against Will's car.

"Oooh, by who?"

"The captain of the soccer team, football team, debate club, basketball team, Quidditch team, and mathletes to name a few." Stacie cocked her head.

"All those guys are seriously hot."

"Yes, I know that." Stacie started giggling, then Will came up and unlocked the car.

"Hey girls. How was your day?"

"Mine was good. I aced my algebra test."

"Of course you did. I'm so proud of you Stace."

"Thanks dad." Beca remained silent in the back seat, the familiar pang hitting her chest when he said that. Again, he didn't bother to ask Beca how her day was, so she didn't share. When they got home, Beca went inside quickly so she could do her chores for Sheila. When she came inside, Sheila was in the kitchen doing a crossword.

"Welcome home everyone."

"Hello Sheila," Beca greeted politely, then went to do her chores. She saw Sheila smirk as she left. She did her own, Stacie's, and Sheila's laundry, and mopped the hardwood floor upstairs. When she finished, she changed into some sneakers, which were pink too, and packed her bag with her laptop and headphones. She got downstairs and found Sheila in the kitchen where she was before. It had taken Beca half an hour to do her chores. Beca waited patiently in the kitchen for Sheila to acknowledge her.

"What?"

"I finished my chores, may I go to Aubrey's?" She asked.

"You did the laundry?" Beca nodded.

"And cleaned the upstairs floor?" Beca nodded again, shifting on her feet. Her eyes remained on the floor the whole time.

"Yeah, whatever."

"When do I need to be home?"

"I don't care." Beca started leaving, then someone grabbed her by the hair. Her yelp was silenced by Sheila's hand.

"Excuse you, you rude little bitch. You say goodbye to me before you leave." She removed her hand, and Beca spun around with her head down.

"Goodbye ma'am."

"Leave." Beca left, and wondered why Will and Stacie were never around, so Sheila had free reign to torture Beca. She wiped the stray tear away from her face as she walked to Aubrey's house. She reached the house quickly, and knocked three times. When Sally answered the door, she looked shocked.

"Beca?"

"Hi, is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course." Sally stepped aside and let Beca in.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm alright. How are you? How is everything going?" Sally sighed.

"Well, better than I expected actually. The girls seem… happier now that he's gone, Aubrey especially." Beca shifted on her feet, wondering if she should tell her or not.

"I don't know if it's my place to say… but I think Aubrey feels like she's not good enough."

"What?"

"The relationship she had with her dad was… strained from what she's told me, but she's always felt… inferior, I guess? to Chloe. She feels like she's not good enough, and she puts all this pressure on herself because all she wanted was for you and Arthur to be proud of her like he was of Chloe." Sally had a few tears falling by the time Beca had finished.

"She really feels that way? Did she tell you that?" Beca nodded as she fiddled with the straps on her backpack. Since Sheila had started her… physical abuse towards Beca, she had become skittish, especially around adults. She was nervous a lot now, and always had her head down.

"How could she think that? I'm _immensely_ proud of her. I can't believe she would ever think that she's not good enough."

"Maybe… " Beca waited for Sally to nod before she continued.

"Maybe… try telling her that more often? Like when she gets an A, or when they perform with the glee club, tell her how proud of her you are."

"Of course. Thank you, Beca. I had no idea." Beca smiled shyly. Sally went to hug Beca suddenly, and she had flinched away from the contact at first, expecting the hand coming at her to be unfriendly as they so often were nowadays. Either Sally didn't notice, or she didn't mention it. What Beca didn't realize, was that her actions were being carefully watched and duly noted. With a final smile between the two, Beca headed upstairs to Aubrey's room. She knocked twice.

"Come in!" She walked in and saw Aubrey was working on homework at her desk.

"Hey Bre." Aubrey's head snapped up, and she smiled at Beca.

"Hey. I'm almost done, I just can't get this one right." Beca looked over Aubrey's shoulder at the problem she was working on and smirked. She reached her hand around to show Aubrey how to do it.

"If you take the square root of both sides, you get rid of the x squared, then you add this here, then divide both sides by 3, and you get x= 12." Aubrey's jaw dropped, and she looked at Beca. They both realized how close they were to each other, and blushed. Beca took a quick step back.

"Thanks." Aubrey said as she put her books away.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," she said awkwardly.

"So what did you want to do?"

"Did I need a reason to want to hang out with you?" Aubrey said, a little hurt in her voice.

"No, not at all. You just seemed like you had a reason _today_." Aubrey nodded and sighed. Beca sat down on her bed, and Aubrey moved and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Why did you change your wardrobe? And, I mean why did you _really_ change it?" Beca fiddled with her fingers, trying not to chip the polish on them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I like this."

"That's bullshit Beca. We both know it is." Beca gasped, she had never heard the blonde curse before, and she had to admit, it was a little sexier to her than it should have been.

"I already told you, I like this. I just… didn't think I could because… well Stacie. I felt like if I dressed like her, I would be compared to her even more, so I tried to go with a different style," she said with her eyes firmly planted on the ground. Aubrey dropped it after that, and Beca was glad for it. They decided to watch Code Black, it was Aubrey's favorite show. It was about a hospital, and it was very educational and graphic, much to Beca's discreet liking. Around 6, Sally knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aubrey called. Sally stepped in and smiled at the two girls sitting on the bed together watching TV.

"Beca, will you be staying for dinner? You're more than welcome to." Beca kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of the bed.

"Yes, thank you." Sally eyed Beca carefully.

"Of course dear. It will be ready in about 15 minutes. Come down whenever."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." Sally left with a smile, and Beca internally sighed. Adults weren't her favorite thing right now. She knew it was irrational, but she was becoming afraid of all adults because of Sheila. They returned to their TV show until they went down for dinner. Sally was setting the table, and Beca rushed to help her do it out of force of habit.

"I'll do it," she said politely as she took the plates and silverware from Sally. She quirked an eyebrow, but let Beca do it. She quickly and efficiently set four places at the table, then helped Sally get the food out. Again, Sally said nothing, but watched her daughter's friend carefully. Chloe hopped down the stairs and came into the kitchen while Beca was helping.

"Oh my gosh mom, it smells amazing! What are we having?" She asked as she plopped into a seat.

"Pasta carbonara and caesar salad."

"Yum!" Aubrey sat down next to Chloe, and Beca very slowly sat down next to Aubrey. Sally took the final seat next to Beca and Chloe.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Everyone but Beca began eating. She ate slowly, to avoid spilling anything. If she made a mess, she would get punished. She's learned a lot in the last week… more than she'd liked to have. Her abdomen had a plethora of bruises on it, as did her back. Aubrey, Chloe, and Sally talked throughout the meal, but Beca remained silent unless spoken to. Force of habit. After everyone finished, Beca started cleaning the table. Sally stopped her.

"Beca, please, you don't need to do that."

"It's fine. I don't mind," she said with a smile as she cleaned the table. She actually didn't mind doing it to help Sally, but that's because she likes Sally. When she finished, she thanked Sally again for letting her stay, then went back upstairs. Aubrey was pacing her room nervously.

"You okay Bre?" Aubrey spun on her heel and looked at Beca as she bit her lip.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot." Aubrey took several deep breaths. Beca hadn't been acting differently around Aubrey, except her nerves but she couldn't help that. The only thing different was her appearance.

"Will you go out with me?" Beca blinked twice before she could form words.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

"I… yeah, of course. But…"

"But?" Aubrey asked worriedly.

"We… we can't tell my parents." Aubrey nodded understandingly.

"Is this because they're homophobic?" Beca nodded as a few tears fell from her face. Aubrey came up and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay. We'll figure something out. We can tell my mom eventually, right?"

"Yeah, eventually. Just… we can't tell anyone else. Because he teaches at school we can't be open, or he would figure out, and I don't want to do that to you."

"Beca, I don't care. It's safer for you this way. If that's what I need to do to be with you, it's worth it." Beca reached up and put her hands over Aubrey's on her face. Beca looked up for the first time since dinner, and stared into Aubrey's eyes. She had on a dopey grin, something she hadn't seen the blonde wear before, and apparently it was contagious, because Beca got one at the sight of Aubrey's. Aubrey started leaning in, until Beca could feel her breath on her lips.

"Are you sure?" In response, Beca stood on her tiptoes, and met the blonde's lips with her own. It was Beca's first kiss, and she was pretty sure it was the best one she could have gotten. Everyone always says that 'their breath gets taken away'. But for Beca, when she kissed Aubrey, it was like she could _finally_ breath. It felt like the first breath of air you get after being underwater too long. Clean, crisp, and desperately needed. It was short and sweet, but Beca was smiling like an idiot when they pulled back. Aubrey's smile matched hers. Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket, ending their moment. She pulled it out of her pocket, and schooled her features as she read it.

 **"Be home before 7 or else. - Sheila"** Beca looked and saw it was 5 til 7.

"Shit, sorry Bre. I gotta get home."

"That's okay. I'll… see you tomorrow." Beca smiled.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Beca grabbed her stuff and went to leave.

"Beca, wait." Beca spun around in time for Aubrey to kiss her once more.

"Ok, now you can go." Beca fake saluted and headed home. She said thanks to Sally again as she left, and sprinted home. She walked in the door at 6:59. She was panting, but she saw Sheila smirk at her from the door frame of the living room.

"6:59. Just in time Beca."

"Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?"

"Not right now."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sheila waved her hand dismissively, and Beca headed upstairs with the stupidest grin on her face.

* * *

That week progressed much like the previous week had, as far as Sheila was concerned. Beca spent as much time as she was allowed at Aubrey's house with her girlfriend. She still couldn't get over the fact that Aubrey was her _girlfriend_ , but she was happy at the least and exuberant at the most. Until Saturday, when Will had taken Stacie to her glee club competition, when Beca took a walk and ended up home later than Sheila said she should have been. She got back from her walk at 1:30, instead of 1. When she walked into the house, she knew there was going to be serious punishment headed her way, just not what it was going to be.

"Where have you been?" Sheila asked in a tone that sent shivers up Beca's spine. She turned with her head bowed and spoke in a low voice.

"I lost track of time during my walk. I'm sorry ma'am."

"Lost track of time? Well, that just sounds ridiculous. I bet you were sneaking around with some boy, weren't you?" She snapped, making Beca flinch.

"No. No I promise I wasn't with anyone." Beca heard something hit the floor next to Sheila and glanced at it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a leather belt in Sheila's hand.

"I don't believe you." Before Sheila could strike her, Will came in. Stacie wasn't with him, so Beca guessed he dropped her off.

"Welcome home dear." Sheila said, not moving from her position staring Beca down with the belt in her hands. Again, Beca felt as though Sheila was looking at her, without actually looking at her. More like looking toward her, but her mind was elsewhere. Something seemed off about Sheila. Will greeted his wife and simply walked away as if he hadn't seen his wife about to assault his daughter.

"Lift your arms up." Beca lifted both her arms up above her head and held them there.

"You know not to disobey me Beca," was all she said before she whipped Beca's stomach with the belt. Beca whimpered in pain, but managed to stay on her feet. Sheila swung six times at Beca's stomach before she collapsed, clutching her stomach desperately. Then she struck Beca's back, causing her to cry in pain. Beca guess that spurred Sheila on, because she hit harder. Beca openly screamed in pain. Her mom's name, Aubrey's name, Chloe's name, Sally's name, Stacie's name, hell even her dad's name came out of her mouth desperately. She had screamed her throat raw by the time Sheila had stopped. She wasn't sure how many times her back had been hit, but the pain radiated over the entirety of it. Beca was on the ground with her own blood coating the back of her shirt, and some of the front, as well as the puddle of tears mixing with the blood beneath her. After a few moments of Beca whimpering in pain, Will came back in silently.

"Clean yourself up, throw that shirt out, and clean the floor," Sheila said as Will put a first aid kit on the floor next to her face, then left her on the floor. Beca continued silently as she struggled to her feet, falling a couple times before she got it. She managed to get upstairs and into the bathroom with the first aid kit. Her breathing was erratic, and her chest hurt when she inhaled. She very, very carefully pulled her shirt off, and winced at the sight of her abdomen. There were six long, thick welts across her stomach. Only one of them was bleeding, but it had gotten on her shirt nonetheless. She cleaned the blood off her stomach, and did her best to clean her back, but she couldn't see it too clearly. She stepped into the shower, and cried when the water hit her back. The water was dark red, and Beca was biting down on her balled up shirt while she stood under the spray. The entire back of her shirt had blood on it, so she knew it was much worse than her stomach. Beca's no doctor, but she's pretty sure she should be going to the hospital for this. not that they'll ever actually let her go, but that is just adding to their neglect. She waited until the water was tinged red, rather than a cascading bright red, to step out of the shower and dry off with a black towel.

She wrapped gauze around her body, so she got her back and her stomach wrapped as best as she could. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she had to clean up first, or Sheila would come back for her. She put the first aid kit away, got a fresh shirt, and went back downstairs, all at an incredibly slow pace. She was glad that she wrapped her body the way she did, because she didn't need to wear a bra, which would have been impossible with the pain on her back. When she got downstairs, the floor had already been cleaned. Will was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water, and something in his hand. She could swear she saw regret and pity in his eyes when he saw the state she was in, but he didn't apologize.

"Go lie down, if anyone asks why you don't feel well, you fell down the stairs." He handed her the water, and two pills. He mouthed the work 'pain' at her, and she took them.

"Yes sir." she said emotionlessly with a hoarse voice. Her throat hurt from screaming. When he left, she staggered up the stairs and into her shared room with Stacie. Beca laid on her side while she cried. She thought about what the fuck she was supposed to do. She needed to get away from them, but… how? She could try going to the authorities, but… what if it didn't work? She would be punished worse. Or an ever worse scenario, they would hurt Stacie because of her actions. Beca couldn't let than happen, no matter what happened to her. But if it did work? Beca would be homeless. And Stacie… Stacie would lose her parents _and_ her home.

Everything hurt. Her chest hurt, her back was screaming in pain, her head was pounding, her stomach ached, her arms were sore, her throat was raw, and her legs were wobbly and unstable. Beca has never felt this helpless in her entire life. But she grit her teeth with determination. She had to be strong. For her best friend, her sister. For Stacie. That day, Beca experienced Sheila's favorite tool for the first time, and she swore she would never wear a belt ever again.

* * *

She had fallen asleep apparently, because when she got up, she heard Stacie writing at her desk. Beca tried to stay as still as possible, because it hurts to move and because she didn't want to lie to Stacie again. Hell, it hurts to breath right now, but whatever Will had given her eased the pain in her back slightly, so she was doing a little better. She heard Sheila shout to Stacie that dinner was ready, and that she had to wake Beca up. Fearing that Stacie might touch her back, Beca slowly got out of bed and faked a yawn. She didn't sleep well anymore. Either she didn't sleep, or she had nightmares about Sheila. She was glad she wore makeup, because the circles under her eyes made it look like she had been punched in the face on both sides.

"Oh, Bec, you're up."

"Yeah. How was the competition?" She said as she slowly turned to face her sister.

"It was okay. We took second, but that's expected. We can't beat that boys' choir group. You okay? Mom said you fell down the stairs?" Beca winced when Stacie said 'mom', hopefully going unnoticed by Stacie.

"Yeah, that sucked. My stomach and my back hurt, but I'm fine." She brushed off her sister's worry easily enough. Stacie frowned, but nodded. If three people told her that Beca fell down the stairs, who was she to assume otherwise?

"Oh, right, mom said dinner's ready."

"Alright, let's go." Beca slowly stood and followed her sister. They went downstairs, and Beca had to resist the urge to vomit when she saw Will and Sheila again. She kept her head lowered, and sat at the table. She said grace with them, her shaky hands in Will's and Sheila's, and ate silently. When she finished eating, Sheila excused her from her chores that night, telling her to rest after her 'bad fall.' She gratefully went back upstairs, but she didn't sleep. She laid awake the whole night, sobbing quietly into her pillow while Stacie, and Aubrey for that matter, slept, peacefully unaware of what was happening to her right under their noses.

* * *

It had been going on for two months now, and Beca had barely been surviving. Sheila would hit her multiple times a day now. The only thing keeping Beca going was Aubrey. Aubrey treated her like a princess. When Beca slept over, which had happened very few times because of Sheila, Aubrey would hold Beca protectively, surrounding Beca with her larger body. Beca was completely enveloped in the blonde, and it was the only time she had felt safe, _loved_. They hadn't said it, but if Beca bothered to think about it, the feeling was definitely there. The blonde always showered Beca with tiny, seemingly meaningless, signs of affection. Asking how she was, running her thumb over Beca's knuckles when they held hands, the way she would always look into Beca's eyes for an answer, and when Beca had gotten really sleep deprived, Aubrey had forced them to take a nap that afternoon. Beca had fallen asleep within seconds in the blonde's arms.

Beca loved being with Aubrey, and did everything she could to show that. She leaves little notes hidden in the blonde's room, makes sure she doesn't over stress or forget to eat, helps with homework, whatever she can do to be there for Aubrey, she does. The thing she loved the most though, was when they were both just lying on her bed in each other's arms. But now, she wasn't in her blonde's arms, she was in Sheila's hands. Her cold, unforgiving, hateful hands.

Beca hadn't even done anything. Sheila had just called her downstairs while Stacie was at her glee competition with Aubrey and Chloe, and told her to come to the living room. Beca pushed a few buttons and slipped her phone into her back pocket before she headed downstairs, just in case. Beca had come to greatly hate the glee club and the frequency of their competitions. They were almost every weekend.

"Are you gay, Beca?" Was the first thing Sheila said. Beca noticed that far away look in Sheila's eyes. Beca had started looking it up, and had a thought about what it could be, but she didn't dare bring it up to Sheila.

"What?"

"Are. You. Gay. Answer the question. It's a simple yes or no question." Beca's not sure why, but she nodded her head yes. Before she could even respond, Sheila had just started wailing on Beca. This time with no concern for where the blows fell. She got struck in the face, abdomen, legs, arms, everywhere Sheila's arms and legs could hit, they did. The whole time yelling hateful things at Beca while she screamed at her, pleaded with her to stop.

"SHEILA PLEASE STOP!"

"NO. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN. YOU WERE A MISTAKE. YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF DEAD!" She rained blows onto Beca's body for several minutes, and Beca was coughing blood up, and her vision was blurred from a mixtures of the tears, blood, and spit that were getting all over her. When Sheila finally stopped, Beca silently thanked whoever was out there that it had ended. Sheila had stormed out of the house, slamming the door for effect. Beca thought about what to do, when a thought struck her. She knew who she could go to. Someone who could, and would, be able to help her and her sister. She needed help now. She couldn't do this anymore. How could she forget the woman is a _guardian ad litem_ for Christ's sake? Beca tried to stand up, but the world was spinning. While she struggled, she sobbed out a few apologies to Stacie for what she was about to do, for what would happen when the abuse was revealed.

After about six tries, she managed to get to her feet. Using the wall, she got to the door, smearing her blood all over it in the process. She pulled it open with a hard tug, managing to keep her balance miraculously, and continued walking. She coughed several mouthfulls of blood out on the way, marking the path she took. She managed to get to the house she wanted to, her blood leaving a trail from the open house she had left. She knocked three times with all the strength she could muster while she rested her weight on the door frame. There was blood on the door where she knocked, where she was leaning, and a puddle below her. When the door opened, there was a strangled gasp.

"Beca?"

"Sally… help…" she said as she finally let the blackness take over, and collapsed.

* * *

When Beca woke up, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to face the reality yet. There was a hand in hers, but she didn't recognize it. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times against the light.

"Hi sweetie." Beca looked over at Sally.

"What-" Beca stopped to couch a few times. Her voice was hoarse, and her throat hurt. Sally helped her drink some water.

"Sweetie, you're in the hospital. Do you know what happened?" Images of every time Sheila had laid her hands on Beca ran through her mind. She nodded at Sally.

"Do you want to tell me who hurt you?" Beca shook her head.

"I can't." Beca had her eyes trained on the wall.

"Why not? We can help you, Beca. _I_ can help you. You do know what I am right?"

"Guardian ad litem."

"That's right. I fight for children in court because they can't do it themselves. I want to help you sweetie."

"Stacie… where's Stacie?"

"She's in the hall, with Chloe and Aubrey. They're all extremely worried."

"You… you didn't tell them, did you?"

"No sweetie." Beca sighed in relief.

"And… Will and Sheila?" Beca almost choked on the names.

"They were called, but they didn't answer the phone. No one can find them." Beca sighed again.

"Beca… I have a feeling I already know what happened." Beca's eyes snapped up to Sally worriedly.

"You see, with this line of work, I see a lot of cases like this. Over the last two months, you've been in my home frequently, and I've noticed significant behavioral changes. You became shy, you don't look into people's eyes when you speak, you're quiet, reserved, and you genuinely seem scared to go home. If it's domestic abuse, you need to tell me, I can help you. I _will_ help you with everything that I am. And I know Aubrey would too." Beca blushed slightly when she mentioned Aubrey, then Sally smiled knowingly.

"All of you girls think you're really sly, don't you?"

"All of us girls?"

"You and Aubrey, then Chloe and Stacie."

"C-chloe and Stacie?" Sally nodded. Beca hadn't even noticed. She's been so caught up in trying to escape Sheila, she hadn't even realized her sister was hiding in the closet, and had gotten a girlfriend.

"I… I didn't even notice."

"You've been going through a lot sweetie. When did it start?" She asked softly. Beca started crying when she answered.

"Couple months ago. The day you told me you and Arthur were separating."

"How often did they hit you?"

"More than once a day at least," she said in a choked sob.

"Sweetie, I need you to tell me who did this to you."

"I can't. I can't."

"Why? Why not? They won't be able to hurt you anymore, I promise."

"No, no, I can't do that, they'll hurt me again. Or someone else. I can't let them hurt Stacie or Chloe or Aubrey." Sally's features softened, and she cupped Beca's cheeks in her hands.

"I am going to protect you and the girls.. But I can't do that if I don't know _who_ to protect you from." Beca cried for a few minutes, debating what to do. She couldn't do this anymore…

"Sheila," she whispered sadly.

"Did your father know it was going on?" Beca nodded as more tears fell.

"Did he ever hit you?" Beca shook her head.

"I'm going to help you Beca. I promise." Sally said as she wrapped the sobbing girl in her arms slowly, as to not frighten or hurt her anymore. Beca clung to Sally, crying hard. She cried out everything she felt. Sheila's abuse, Will's uncaring attitude towards it, Stacie not knowing about it, the fear of what was going to happen, then a thought struck her. When she calmed down, she managed to ask about it.

"Where are Stacie and I gonna go?" She whispered, asking no one in particular. Sally tightened her grip on the girl as she answered.

"I'm going to take you in. You and Stacie are going to live with us. Permanently, if that's what you want. I would be more than happy to add you both to the family." Beca wrapped her arms around Sally tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Sally kissed Beca's forehead. When Beca stopped crying, she pulled back from Sally's embrace and smiled sadly.

"Can… can you please not tell them about this?"

"If that's what you want sweetie." Beca nodded.

"They're all worried about you." Beca nodded again.

"I… I can't see them like this. They'll ask too many questions. I just… I can't." Sally nodded understandingly.

"That's alright sweetie. When you're ready, we are going to have to have you give a statement so that Sheila and Will get punished for the awful things they've done to you." Beca bit her lip.

"No need to rush this. Just before you leave the hospital." Beca ran her hands over her face.

"Get some rest sweetie. You're going to need it, and you've been through hell." Beca laid down and fell asleep. She wasn't prepared for what she had to do.

* * *

The next day, Sally came back to visit Beca again. It was Sunday, so she didn't have work.

"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess. Everything hurts though."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The change in your wardrobe these past months…"

"That was Sheila. She… she forced me to change everything. My clothes are all hidden under my bed. She made me throw my ear spike out too." She said shakily. Sally took her hand and held it tenderly.

"Sheila is your step-mom, right?" Beca nodded.

"Can I ask what the situation was with that?"

"It's a long story."

"If you would prefer to only tell it once, there is an officer ready to take your statement. He's posted to guard the door." Beca nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, yeah ok I guess." Sally smiled encouragingly and got the officer from outside. Beca saw Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie all sitting in the hallway against the wall facing her door. Sally sat back down, taking Beca's hand in hers, and the officer sat in the other chair.

"Hello Beca. I'm officer Richard Daniels. I'm going to take your statement, and I'll be standing outside your door today, to make sure that the people who hurt you can't hurt you anymore. Whenever you're ready, we can start." Beca swallowed thickly.

"I guess I have to start at the beginning. When I was 5… my parents got divorced. I didn't know then, but my mom told me later that he left because… because he had another kid. He was having an affair with someone for a long time and had another kid my age. He left me to be with Sheila and Stacie." Beca heard Sally gasp. She took a couple breaths, then continued.

"When I was 10 my mom… she got in a car accident and died. After the funeral, I got sent from Maine to Georgia to live with Will. Nothing happened until sixth grade, I guess. That's when they started pretending I didn't exist. They never asked how my day was, they always paraded around Stacie. It was like as long as they kept me alive, that was all I needed. I got fed, and a house to live in, and that was it." She took a few steadying breaths again.

"A couple months ago… we had an argument at dinner. Sheila had bad mouthed my mom, and I yelled at her. That was the first time she had hit me. She slapped me. I, uh, I grabbed my backpack and left. I fell asleep in the park down the street. The next morning, Aubrey found me, and I had breakfast at their house before school." Sally's eyes went wide. Beca hadn't mentioned that to her before.

"That afternoon, I went to Aubrey's house to help her out. She just got told that her parents were divorcing, so I was helping her cope or whatever. When I went home though… Sheila talked to me. She said a bunch of nasty shit… about how Will made the right choice leaving me, and how I was just a mistake… She-she said I was gonna start listening to her, and that if I didn't I was going to get punished for it. Her punishments were physical."

"How often did she hit you?" Officer Daniels asked gently.

"Everyday… she… she only hit me on my stomach and back… because no one would see it. This is the first time she's hit me anywhere else."

"Was it always her hands she used?" Beca shook her head sadly as a few tears fell.

"What else did she use?" Beca turned so her back was to the officer and pulled her gown open to show the officer her scarred back. It was covered in long, thick welts. A few fresh ones standing out against the scars.

"The belt was her favorite," Beca said sadly.

"Your father, Will, was he aware of this?" Beca nodded a she turned back around.

"The first time she used the belt, he came home right before she started. He… he just walked past us like he didn't even see it. After Sheila would… beat me… Will would give me pain meds so Stacie never figured out I was hurt." The officer nodded and wrote more down. He had been writing the whole time, documenting the hell Beca had gone through in that house.

"And this time… was there any reason you can think of as to why she assaulted you so violently?" Beca thought for a moment, then it clicked in her head. Her eyes went wide, then she whispered to herself.

"She knew… how did she know?" She thought for a moment, then it hit her. She looked at the wall in front of her blankly.

"Stacie… Stacie told her."

"Told her what, sweetie?" Sally asked worriedly.

"She had to have. No one else knew." Beca was just talking to herself.

"She told her. How could she do that to me?!" Beca yelled suddenly. Her tears falling rapidly as she yelled. Sally tried to calm her down, but it was difficult. When Sally finally got her somewhat settled, she asked her again.

"Beca, sweetie, what did Stacie tell her?"

"That I'm gay. Sheila is homophobic." The officer wrote something with a furrowed brow.

"The charges are piling up, Ms. Beale." Sally nodded sadly.

"Yes, I know. I think that's enough. If you need anything else, please call me." The officer nodded as he stood up. He stood next to Beca's bed for a moment, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Will is no father, Beca. He is a coward, and he didn't deserve to have children. Especially not someone as strong as yourself."

"Thank you. And… if you need any proof… I have evidence that it was Sheila." Officer Daniels looked at her, clearly interested.

"What do you mean evidence?"

"I… I had a feeling something was up when she called me downstairs yesterday… I… I set my phone to record and put it in my pocket. The beating from yesterday is recorded on my phone."

"I'm sure Ms. Beale can get a copy from your phone for the PD. Get some rest sweetie, you did a good job." Officer Daniels left. Now that Beca had settled down and thought about it, it wasn't Stacie's fault. It was Sheila's. Sheila and Will's. Everything was.

* * *

Beca spent four days in the hospital. Sally visited when she could, usually in the afternoon after she got off work, and that made being in the hospital just a little more bearable. She also had Aubrey and Stacie gather her things from her old home and moved them to Aubrey's room. Apparently she and Aubrey were sharing Aubrey's room, and Stacie was sharing with Chloe. They had gotten her bags of her old clothes out from under her bed, as well as her mixing equipment and laptop. When Beca was released on Wednesday morning, she was glad the it was a school day. She was still covered in bruises so she didn't want anyone to see her until she was ready. In the car on the way to Sally's place, which was now Beca's home, she asked a question.

"What was Stacie told?"

"That your parents disappeared. Which is half of the truth. It is up to you whether you tell her about the abuse or not."

"Bre and Chloe were told the same thing?"

"Yes."

"And why was I in the hospital?"

"I told them that you were attacked by someone. If you want to tell them a different story, just let me know so we are on the same page." Beca nodded.

"Thank you Sally. I… really. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I happen to really like you and Stacie." She said with a smile and a wink. Beca smirked.

"God I can't wait to have my old clothes back."

"Well, wait no more," she said as they pulled up into the driveway. Beca took a deep breath, but sat in the car for a minute. She got out of the car slowly, her body not fully recovered from the last beating. She closed the car door, and walked up to Sally at the front door. With a deep breath, Beca followed Sally into the house.

"Is it okay if I go take a shower?"

"Of course sweetie. You don't need to ask, this is your home now."

"Thank you Sally." Sally smiled, and Beca slowly made her way up the stairs. Aubrey's room was open, but no one was in it. She saw her bags next to Aubrey's bed, so she went in and grabbed her favorite pair of her pajamas. Black and blue basketball shorts, and a black tank top. She grabbed a fresh pair of underwear too, and her plain black bra. Beca moved to the bathroom and stripped out of the white blouse and short shorts, as well as the lacy pink bra. She was glad to be getting rid of those clothes.

Beca cringed at the sight of her body. She was told she had bruised ribs, but her body looked fucking gross. Her entire stomach was covered in what looked like just one huge purple-yellowing bruise, she had several bruises on her legs, and on her arms, as well as a black eye, and a split lip that was almost healed, then her back which had several fresh welts, and the severe scarring from the constant, what was essentially, whipping. She shook her head as she turned the shower on and stepped under the warm spray. She washed herself thoroughly, scrubbing that hospital smell off, then stepped out. She dried her body slowly, wincing when she pressed too hard on a bruise. She slipped her clothes on, grateful once again she got her wardrobe back. She towel dried her hair as she walked out. She put the towel she wasn't using in the hamper in Aubrey's room, then went downstairs to get something to eat and throw those clothes out.

Beca stared at the clothes scornfully, then dropped them into the trash can. She moved around the familiar kitchen, glad she knew Aubrey's house well, and got a Coke and a pack of Pop tarts. She ate them at the kitchen table, then went back upstairs. She popped the Coke open when she reached the landing of the second story, and made her way to Aubrey's, and hers now, she supposes, room. She sunk to the floor and leaned against the bed. Sipping the Coke while staring at the wall blankly, Beca was struck with a thought.

She isn't with Sheila and Will anymore. Sheila can't hurt her anymore. She's free. She's safe. _Safe._

That thought alone brought tears to the brunette's eyes. A few silent tears fell, then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it and smiled at the name. _Aubrey._

 **"Are you home yet? We're all worried about you. - Bre"** Beca smiled to herself.

 **"Yeah. So, Stacie and Chloe? - Beca"**

 **"Yes, oh my god, they are so obnoxious. - Bre"** Beca laughed at the thought of them together. She knew when she met Chloe that she would get along with Stacie. It was almost the end of lunch break, so Aubrey had to get to class soon.

 **"I bet they are. Have fun at school Bre. - Beca"**

 **"You're not here, so I probably won't. Have a good day sweetie. - Bre"** Beca smiled at the pet name Aubrey had coined for her and put her phone back down. She ran through her life mentally, trying to process all that's happened. Sheila and Will just _left_? They disappeared after Sheila left her a bloody mess on the floor? It worried Beca that they were just out in the world, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was broken from her thoughts by a knock on the open door jam.

"Hey, Aubrey cleared out some closet space for you, if you'd like to put your stuff in there."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Sally turned to leave, but Beca stopped her. She stood up as she called Sally's name.

"Hey, Sally, wait." When she turned around to face Beca, she grew nervous.

"You're like… ok, with me and Aubrey sharing a room, right? We're like… dating so… I just wasn't sure." Sally chuckled good naturedly.

"Of course. I trust you to take care of my girl. I also trust Stacie to take care of Chloe, and vice versa. I trust all of you to take care of each other. I know none of you would do anything to intentionally hurt the other. And it's not exactly like any of you can get pregnant." Beca blushed furiously.

"Uh, yeah. I, guess you're right about that technically…" Sally smiled.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Sally went back downstairs, and Beca returned to their room. She took her mixing equipment off the bed and set it up on the extra desk that was put in the room, leaving Aubrey's for her. She started playing one of her mixes and put her clothes in the space she had in the closet. By the time she had finished putting her clothes away, it was almost time for school to be out, so Beca wanted to make herself scarce. She wasn't really ready for all three of their reactions to her being so beaten up. Beca slid on her converse and headed downstairs with her phone and headphones. She found Sally getting ready to leave to go get the girls most likely.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk?" Sally spun around.

"Of course. Oh, wait, this is for you." Sally pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Beca. It was a key.

"It's a key to the house. Since you live here now." Beca looked at Sally, and she immediately moved forward and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing dear. Now, I need to get the girls, you said you were going for a walk?"

"Yeah. I'll see you when I get back probably."

"Be safe." Beca was shocked. That was the first time anyone had said that to her since her mom passed.

"I will. You too." With that, Beca threw her headphones on and started walking down the street in the opposite direction of her old house and the high school. She thought about absolutely nothing, yet everything at the same time. Beca was thinking about Aubrey, and how glad she is that she met her, then Beca came to a realization. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked a few times. She was just thinking about Aubrey, when all of a sudden she had the thought 'God I love her.' Beca thought about it, and yeah, she does. She loves Aubrey. She smiled as she continued walking, wondering if it was too early for her to say it. Shrugging, Beca figured there would be a moment that would be right to tell her. Beca spent the better part of an hour walking, and figured she had worked up the courage she would need to face the three girls that were no doubt waiting for her and an explanation. Sighing, Beca wasn't sure she was ready to explain all that Sheila had done again, especially to the woman's daughter and her two closest friends. Would Stacie even believe her? Shaking her head, Beca walked up the driveway and unlocked the door using the key Sally had given her.

The conversation in the living room came to a dead halt when she opened the door. Sally was the first to make her way from the living room to the hallway.

"Beca, if you're ready, the girls would like to see you." Beca could see that Sally really meant _if_ she was ready; she was actually being given a choice. Taking a deep breath, Beca ran her hands over her bruised arms and nodded her head. She knew she looked bad. She had a black eye, an almost healed busted lip, bruises littered her arms, legs, and completely covering her stomach. Not to mention the huge scars left from Sheila's belt on her back, but her stomach and back were currently covered. Taking a deep breath, Beca stepped into the living room, three pairs of eyes on her instantly. All of them gasped.

"H-hey guys." Aubrey was the first to react, standing from her position on the couch to hug Beca tightly. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough that Beca felt secure. She wrapped her arms around the blonde. They didn't say anything, Beca figured they would talk later. Stacie was next, hugging her sister tightly.

"You can't scare me like that Bec, shit."

"Sorry Stacie…" she said breathily. Although Stacie didn't know what Beca meant, she knew she was apologizing for something much more serious than scaring her. Something that, albeit was not Beca's fault, will tear Stacie apart. The thing that Beca is most scared of is the fact that Stacie will have to pick a side… and she's deathly afraid that it won't be her side. As soon as Stacie pulled back, wiping at her eyes, a body catapulted into hers. Beca barely caught her footing. She did however, let out a loud whimper of pain from Chloe's arms gripping at her back. She immediately pulled back, worry written across her face.

"Sorry!" Beca waved her off. After a moment of collecting herself, Beca smirked and opened her arms.

"Little less violent this time, Red?" Chloe nodded as she carefully wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca was gladly surprised that she and Chloe got along too. Chloe was one of those people that you just can't help but like, and she seemed to like Beca too, which was good.

"Welcome to the family sis," Chloe whispered into her ear. Beca's arms tightened around Chloe slightly, but when they pulled back, they had mirroring grins. Beca glanced between Chloe and Stacie, and smirked evilly.

"Stacie… anything you might have forgotten to tell me? Me, the girl you've been living with for years, your only sister. Your best friend, the one you share everything with?" She asked dramatically. Stacie blushed and her eyes got really big. Beca bit her lip to contain her smile and laughter.

"Beca I meant to tell you, I swear!" Beca quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I'm bisexual and dating Chloe!" She blurted out quickly. Beca lost it then and burst out laughing.

"I knew that Stace. Did you think I was blind?"

"Oh really? Then what about you? Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm totally gay, and me and Bre have been together for… 2 months now." Aubrey smiled brightly as she took Beca's hand and laced their fingers together. Stacie clapped her hands together.

"Alright, Aubrey, come with me." Aubrey looked confused, but went nonetheless. Beca looked at Chloe, her angry face on already.

"Chlo, can we talk for a minute?" Chloe looked scared, but nodded anyway.

"I think we both know how great Stacie is, don't we?" Beca waited for Chloe to nod to continue.

"And she's been my only family since I was ten. Stacie and I are very close. I just wanted to let you know…" Beca paused for effect.

"That I trust you to take care of her." Chloe seemed shocked but teared up a little nonetheless.

"I trust you with Bre too. She's been so happy these past few months. I think we're all gonna be good for each other."

"Yeah, me too." Beca smirked and Chloe gave her a bright smile. When Aubrey and Stacie came back in, it seems their conversation went in a different direction than Chloe and Beca's. Both of them looked absolutely terrified, and scurried to their respective girlfriend's sides. Chloe and Beca shared a strange look.

"Stace? Bre? What the hell is going on?"

"Your sister is fucking scary," they said in unison.

* * *

They spent the night playing various games. No one had mentioned her bruises or even asked who had assaulted her after their first encounter, and Beca was immensely glad for it. She had a feeling Sally had something to do with that. At bedtime, Beca had changed into pajama pants and left her tank top on. Aubrey was wearing sleep shorts and a t-shirt, and Beca is pretty sure that in pajamas, with her hair thrown up messily with no make up on is Aubrey's best look. Beca settled onto the inside of the bed and waited patiently for Aubrey. She got in gracefully, and they faced each other. Aubrey placed one of her hands on Beca's cheek and gently stroked over the black eye she had. Beca started scooching slowly closer to Aubrey, until the blonde smiled playfully and pulled Beca's body into hers. Aubrey held onto Beca protectively, and Beca curled into her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Beca sighed and rested her forehead on Aubrey's collar bone.

"I guess." Beca knew what she was gonna say, and it brought tears. A few fell before she managed to answer.

"It was Sheila." Aubrey pulled Beca closer to her, but Beca felt the blonde's jaw quivering. From anger or sadness she's not sure.

"It-it started two months ago… a-a week before you asked me out." Aubrey ran her hand through Beca's hair comfortingly. Beca needed to get it out.

"I don't know what happened. It was like a switch flipped or something."

"How often did it happen baby?"

"E-everyday." Aubrey kissed Beca's forehead.

"Was this her too?" Beca nodded into the blonde's shoulder.

"T-that's why she and Will disappeared. S-she doesn't want to get caught. What-what do I tell Stacie? She's gonna hate me."

"No. No Beca, she's not gonna hate you. I don't know how she's gonna react, but I know she's not going to hate you. Stacie loves you."

"But s-she just l-lost her parents because of me."She managed to choke out.

"She lost her parents because of Sheila. You did nothing wrong Beca, nothing." When Aubrey ran her hand up Beca's back, she whimpered in pain. There were fresh welts from the previous week. Aubrey pulled back and looked into Beca's eyes.

"What was that?"

"I… my back…" She couldn't bring herself to lie to Aubrey anymore. She didn't feel like she needed to; she felt safe with her.

"C-can I see?" Beca bit her lip but nodded anyway. They both sat up, and Beca turned so her back was to Aubrey. She slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head, so she was just wearing her black bra. She heard Aubrey gasp, then felt her fingers run over her back. Aubrey kissed both of her shoulder blades.

"I'm so sorry Beca. I wish I could have helped you sooner. What… what did she use?"

"Her belt," Beca said sadly.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Aubrey jumped up from the bed and left. Beca shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes, feeling a little vulnerable sitting in her bra, before Aubrey came back.

"Lay on your stomach." Beca did as she was asked, trying to hide the bruise that encompassed her stomach, and Aubrey put some ice on her back. It relieved the swelling, and numbed the pain. Beca rested her head on her hands, facing Aubrey who was sitting up running her hands gently through Beca's hair.

"I hate that she hurt you." Those three words were right on the edge of Beca's tongue, begging her to come out. Beca closed her eyes and sighed contently. It seemed that something clicked for Aubrey, and her fingers stilled.

"Is this why you didn't want to come out?" Beca nodded, and Aubrey kissed her shoulder blade again.

"Bre?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Aubrey's fingers stilled in her hair again, and Beca's heart started pounding in her chest. It felt so _right_ to say it.

"I love you too," was whispered above her. Beca's smile was instantaneous, and she opened her eyes to meet Aubrey's. She was smiling too, and bent down for what was supposed to be a sweet kiss, but was, admittedly surprisingly, filled with passion that Beca wasn't prepared for. Beca felt Aubrey's tongue run along the edge of her bottom lip, and she was more than happy to oblige. As Beca got lost in the taste of her girlfriend's mouth, she sat up and ended up straddling the blonde. Beca's hands found purchase in soft blonde hair, and Aubrey's wound around Beca's body, holding them together. Their was a groan, from who we're not sure, and Beca wanted to, no needed to touch Aubrey, love Aubrey. Beca's hand made their way down Aubrey's body, stopping at the hem of her t-shirt, tugging on the bottom for permission.

"Bre." Beca pulled back just far enough to ask.

"Yes," was breathed into her mouth, so Beca wasted no time snaking her hands under the shirt and pulling it off of Aubrey. Beca paused to drink in the newly exposed skin.

"So fucking beautiful," she said as she started kissing Aubrey again, her hands running up Aubrey's stomach slowly. When she reached the edge of the purple bra, she stopped, waiting for Aubrey to give the go ahead.

"Please," she growled into Beca's mouth. Beca smirked as her hands cupped her girlfriend's breasts through the bra. Aubrey gasped into Beca's mouth, and she took that as meaning she was doing something right. Beca was going solely on instinct, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Beca trailed kisses along Aubrey's jaw and down to her neck. When she found the pulse point, she bit and sucked the skin hard, making sure to leave her mark. Beca moved her hand inside of the bra and massaged it gently. There was a stifled moan above her, and she glanced from beneath hooded eyes to see Aubrey biting down on her hand. Beca trailed kisses down Aubrey's neck, biting harshly on her collar bone leaving another mark. Beca removed her hands from Aubrey's chest and snaked them around her back, ignoring the disappointed whimper from the blonde. She unhooked the bra and slowly slid it down Aubrey's arms, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Beca threw the purple fabric somewhere to her left, and pushed Aubrey onto her back, making sure her head was on the pillow. Beca was above Aubrey, her knees framing the blonde's hips, and took a moment to admire her beauty once more. Her chest heaving, a blush on her cheeks, and nothing obstructing her view of her girlfriend's chest. Beca leaned down and captured her lips again.

"Is this okay? I can stop." One of Beca's hand was drawing circles on Aubrey's stomach, taut muscles jumping under her touch. Aubrey cupped Beca's face with both of her hands and leaned up to kiss her again.

"I want this. I want _you_. I've just never done this before," she admitted shyly.

"You have me, and we'll figure it out together."

* * *

Beca woke up sore. _Very_ sore and in all the right places. She sighed contently as she registered the weight on her stomach and shoulder as Aubrey. Neither of them had put their clothes back on, but Beca was more than happy to just sit in bed holding Aubrey. Beca absently started running her finger through Aubrey's hair gently. She was a little embarrassed to be naked, especially because of all the marks on her body, the ones from Sheila anyway. The bruise covering her stomach had either gone unnoticed in the dark, or Aubrey just didn't mention it. Beca decided to take a shower and let the blonde sleep. She slipped out of the bed and grabbed her pajamas that were literally strewn across the room. Her bra was on the lamp, her panties were on the desk, her shorts by the door, and her shirt hanging off the bedpost. She collected Aubrey's pajamas as well and put the in a pile on the desk. She threw her clothes on, grabbed a change of clothes, and made her way to the shower. When she stripped back down, she looked over herself in the mirror. She had several new bruises on her, and she liked these ones. These ones were from last night. There was one on her collarbone, one on the top of her left breast, and one on the inside of her thigh. There could have been another one on her stomach, but she couldn't tell with the other one blocking her view. Sighing, Beca climbed into the shower. She couldn't believe someone like Aubrey could think she was beautiful with all her bruises and scars, but she pushed the thought from her mind to shower. Beca was thinking about last night, and how right it felt to tell Aubrey she loves her. Beca smiled softly as she washed her hair and started singing.

 _"I don't know, it's just something about ya_

 _Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

 _Anytime someone mention your name_

 _I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

 _Ain't no words to describe you baby_

 _All I know is that you take me high_

 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

 _Cause I can't get you out my mind_

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up think of you again_

 _You are my homie, lover and friend_

 _Exactly why_

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

 _La da di, la da da, la da daaa_

 _Singing in the shower_

La da di, la da da, la da daaa

 _Singing in the shower"_

As Beca started the chorus she turned the shower off and was drying off. She got dressed during the chorus, and stopped singing as she stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a purple and black. She was towel drying her hair, humming the rest of the song, when she was interrupted by a pair of familiar arms wrapping around her. Beca smirked and sunk into the embrace. Aubrey kissed the top of Beca's head.

"And why did you neglect to mention that you have the voice of a goddess?" Beca stilled, and Aubrey just held her.

"I… it was our thing, before she passed." She heard Aubrey hum her understanding into her hair.

"But… I think… I can sing for you. If you want."

"Really? You would?" She could hear how happy it made Aubrey in her voice, but Beca felt like, no knew, she could share this part of herself with Aubrey.

"Yeah, I have an idea. Come on." Beca led Aubrey, who was in her pajamas from the night before, back into their room. Beca opened her laptop and pulled up the file. She handed the headphones to Aubrey. It was her mashup of a few of her mother's favorite songs with her doing the vocals. Aubrey's face lit up as she listened, and Beca's underlying anxiety disappeared. When the song finished, Aubrey put her headphones on the desk.

"Beca, did you make that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That was amazing! You're so talented!"

"Thanks Bre."

"Have you ever played these before?"

"No… you're the first person aside from my mom who has ever heard my stuff." Aubrey's face washed over with pride, and she wrapped her arms gently around Beca. She returned the hug, and relished in the safety she felt.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you Aubrey."

"I love you too Beca."

* * *

When Beca returned to school the following week, she returned to just being Stacie's sister. Beca was kind of excited for the day, she had set up a plan for the day to surprise Aubrey, and she couldn't wait for it. When all four of them piled out of Sally's car, several people came to express their condolences to Stacie and 'her sister' about their parents going missing. Beca was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and she was glad Aubrey was next to her. She reached out and took Aubrey's hand in hers, lacing their fingers. Aubrey squeezed her hand as they made their way through the sea of students who were only really talking to Stacie, half heartedly mentioning Beca. Beca sighed and smiled at Aubrey instead of thinking about Sheila and Will.

"You okay Bec?"

"Yeah, as long as you're here."

"I'm not going anywhere." They smiled at each other, and missed the kid's reactions to them holding hands. Someone threw something at Beca, and she almost fell at the collision of the rock with the side of her head.

"Look! The loser sisters are dykes!" Beca's hand shot up to her head. She pulled it back covered in blood. Aubrey was in the kid's face immediately.

"Did you just throw a rock at her?" She asked icily cold. The kid didn't waver.

"Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it? Call her mommy? Oh wait, she doesn't have one!" Aubrey's nostrils flared as she grabbed the collar of the kid's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ speak about my Beca that way. And don't you _ever_ throw things at her again. You so much as _think_ about hurting her again, and I will end you. Do you understand?" The kid nodded furiously, and Aubrey dropped him. She came back to Beca and looked at her head while the kid and his friends ran away.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office." Before they left, they heard Stacie and Chloe whistle loudly.

"So those 'loser sisters' was it? over there are gay. You know who else is gay?" Stacie looked at Chloe and smirked.

"US!" They shouted together, before kissing soundly, Chloe's hands tangling into Stacie's hair. Beca's and Aubrey's jaws dropped, as did a majority of the students's. When they pulled apart, they glanced at all the students.

"So, anyone have anything to say?" Stacie asked with her head cocked. When no one said anything, Chloe looked to Aubrey and Beca.

"Bre, get Beca to the nurse. And we'll make sure to get that kid's name. No one throws a rock at _our_ sister and gets away with it," Chloe winked at them, and Aubrey ushered Beca into the building. Beca had her hand on her wound while they walked together. Now Beca is Chloe and Stacie's sister. This time… the title didn't make her stomach churn, it made her heart swell.

"I'm so sorry Beca. I didn't mean to-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca kissing her.

"Thank you Bre. No one's… no one's ever stood up for me like that before. I just… thank you."

"Of course. He threw a rock at you! I'm sorry for outing you in front of the whole school though…"

"Oh, I don't care about that. The only thing I was worried about has already happened so." Beca shrugged as they made it to the nurse's office. There was no one in there, so Aubrey found a wash rag and gently cleaned the blood out of Beca's hair. Beca winced when she pressed the rag down, but Aubrey cupped her cheek to hold her still. Beca put her hand over the one that was using the rag and held it.

"Thank you Bre." Aubrey smiled softly.

"It's my pleasure. Well, not cleaning blood off of you, but being here for you." She spent a few minutes making sure it was done bleeding and was clean.

"Alright, that's about all I can do. Ready for class?" Beca huffed as she stood up.

"Sure." She laced her fingers with Aubrey's, and they walked to class together. They walked into their class, and made their way to what had become their table. It was on the far side of the classroom, closest to the window, and in the middle. They sat down and got their books and notebooks, and Beca stared ahead as the teacher walked in. He told them what page to flip to, and when Aubrey opened her book to that page, there was a sticky note on it.

 **"You look beautiful today."** Beca watched out of the corner of her eye as Aubrey took the note and put it in her backpack with a small smile. The class was boring, as usual, and Beca breezed through it quickly enough. She walked hand in hand with Aubrey to their next class. Again, there was a sticky note in Aubrey's text book.

 **"I love how smart you are."** Aubrey put that one in the same pocket as her other one, and they did their algebra assignment. And again, in every class, Aubrey would find a note. There are four classes before lunch and three after. Aubrey and Beca share five of those. Aubrey has PE when Beca has music theory, and Beca has PE when Aubrey has glee club, which somehow takes up a class period. By the end of the day, Aubrey had seven notes total. Beca knows she has a drawer full of notes like that in her bedroom, and Beca is glad that they mean something to her.

 **"I love how passionate you are."**

 **"Your smile is stunning."**

 **"You laugh is mesmerizing."**

 **"I have never felt safer than when I'm with you."**

 **"I love you."**

At the end of the day, Sally came and picked the girls up. They all piled into her car.

"Hello girls, how was school?"

"Oh my god, it was amazing! All of us came out at once!" Chloe said excitedly. Aubrey glared at the back of her head.

"Yeah, after someone threw a freaking rock at Beca! And hit her in the head!"

"Oh, Beca are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It was totally worth it though. I think Aubrey made that kid piss himself."

"He threw a rock at your head. I wasn't gonna let him get away with that," Aubrey pouted.

"He called them losers too. And he used that nasty word. So, Chloe and I came out so they wouldn't get bullied for being together," Stacie said with a shrug. Sally was smiling in the front seat.

"Well, I'm glad you all stick up for one another. Beside that, how was your day?"

"Good, we learned a new song for the glee club!" Beca stared out the window while they all talked. After a few minutes, it became silent, and Aubrey put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Mom wanted to know how your day was." Beca blinked a couple times. No one had asked her that, and actually meant it, in a long time.

"Well? Did you have a good day?" Sally asked, making eye contact for a brief moment in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It was good. I basically just hung out with Bre all day so," she ended with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad you all had a good day, aside from the rock. I'll look at it when we get home, make sure you don't need to see a doctor." Chloe turned on the radio, and all the girls, minus Beca, sang along to whatever played. When they got home, they all went inside, and Sally called Beca to the kitchen.

"Here, sit. Let me see where you got hit." Beca sat in the chair and showed Sally where the rock had hit her that morning. Sally looked at it, then cleaned it off again with a rag. When she finished, she kissed Beca's forehead.

"There you go sweetie. All clean."Beca's heart swelled in her chest again. She hasn't had those motherly interactions in years, and she fucking missed it. Sally was an amazing woman, and made Beca feel safe and loved.

"Thanks." Beca made her way upstairs and into their bedroom. Aubrey was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall. Beca flopped onto the bed next to her, mirroring her position. The thought had been gnawing at Beca since last night, but she didn't mean to just blurt it out.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Aubrey's head snapped to Beca so fast she feared she might get whiplash.

"No, of course not. What on earth made you think that?" Beca shrugged and picked at the fabric of the blanket, refusing to meet the eyes she could feel boring into her head.

"Beca, look at me baby. Where did this come from?" Aubrey asked as she tilted Beca's head up to force eye contact. Beca could see the sincerity in the blonde's eyes. Beca bit her lip and made a vague gesture to her body.

"I'm covered in scars and bruises and stuff. I look gross," she whispered vulnerably after a moment. Her head fell back down, and Beca felt Aubrey's arms surround her.

"You're gorgeous Beca. The scars and bruises do not take away from that. You're absolutely beautiful." Beca sniffled as she replied.

"Yeah but, like, you should be with someone more like you… like, like Stacie. Tall, beautiful, smart. You know." Aubrey pulled Beca further into her.

"I could _never_ look at Stacie like that. How could I when I have you?"

"No one else seems to have a problem doing it," she said bitterly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I will never, _never,_ be able to look at anyone the way I look at you. You get me, Beca. In so many more ways than Stacie ever could. And I don't want you to be as tall as me because then I can't hold you like this. I'm pretty sure I've already told you how beautiful you are, but I won't ever stop saying it. Also, you have all the same classes I do, and you have straight A's. I don't think you can get much smarter. Not to mention the things you can do with music, and how amazing your voice is." Beca blushed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She pushed her weight into Aubrey until she laid them down, both of them automatically curling into each other, definitely not leaving room for Jesus between them. Aubrey kissed the crown of Beca's head.

"I love you Beca, so much."

"Love you more," Beca said as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, her insecurities temporarily dismissed.

* * *

During second period the next day, Beca's name was called over the loudspeaker.

 **"Rebecca Mitchell to the front office. Rebecca Mitchell to the front office."** As Beca gathered her things to go to the office, she mouth to Aubrey 'I don't know' She mouthed it to Stacie and Chloe on her way out too. Beca made her way to the office, and was greeted by Sally and a police officer. She recognized him as officer Daniels.

"Sally? What's going on?" Sally smiled sadly.

"Beca they… they found Sheila and Will. We need you to come identify them as the people who abused and attacked you so we can begin the prosecution." Beca's face fell and she stilled.

"O-Oh. Uh, I, yeah. Of course." Beca nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Beca."

"You too, officer Daniels." The man smiled softly at her, then gestured for the two women to go ahead. Beca got in Sally's car with her, and they followed the police cruiser to the department. Beca got out and wiped her already shaky and sweaty hands over her jeans. Sally stuck her hand out with an encouraging smile. Beca took her hand and held it tightly as they walked through the station with officer Daniels. They walked into a room, and Beca saw Sheila and Will sitting in chairs staring at the table. Will looked as though he had been crying, and Sheila looked mortified.

"Beca, are these the people who hurt you? Don't worry, it's a one way mirror, they won't be able to see you."

"Yes. That's them," she answered shakily.

"Alright. We will let you know how things progress. They will be held for 24 hours, then told to stay in town or they will be arrested for obstruction of justice. Then, in about a month or so, we will have a court hearing. The nurses took pictures of all of the injuries you sustained during the last assault, but the first and second degree child abuse, assault and battery, as well as aggravated battery will be the charges laid out against them."

"Beca, sweetie, would you like me to explain those charges to you?"

"Yes please."

"The first degree child abuse is when a caretaker either doesn't give the child the things you need to live-"

"Like starving them?" She asked incredulously. Sally nodded morosely, then continued.

"Or causes excessive physical or mental pain. That, Sheila has done." Beca nodded.

"Will is going to be charged with second degree child abuse, which in his case, is because of negligence. He knew about the abuse, and not only did he do nothing to help you, but they did not get you the medical attention you needed either." Beca nodded again as she soaked up all the information, glad that Sally was explaining it without all the legal jargon.

"The assault and battery charge is being pressed against Sheila. That one is for the series of, compared to the most recent event, minor injuries you have been sustaining over the last two months. This would be where we would show the scars on your back." Beca cringed, and Sally placed her other hand, the one Beca wasn't holding tightly, on her arm to try and comfort her.

"The aggravated battery is for what happened last weekend."

"W-What's gonna happen to them?"

"Well, that depends largely on the jury and the judge. At maximum, Will would get anywhere from one to ten years in prison, then could be granted supervised visitation if both you and your legal guardian are alright with it. Sheila… well, she could get anywhere from five to twenty for the child abuse, one for the assault and battery, and anywhere from one to twenty minimum for the aggravated battery."

"So Sheila could be in jail for up to like 40 years?"

"Yes, she could. But she could also get off with 6 and some community service. She will have a restraining order on her. She is to be no where near you, Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, or myself. As well as full custody removal, and she may not petition for visitation, even supervised of you or Stacie." Beca paled at that.

"What? Stacie loses her mom completely? Because of me?"

"Beca, it's not because of you. Sheila needs to pay for what she did to you, and she does not need to be around Stacie, it's better and safer for everyone that way. She's dangerous Beca. Stacie will understand." Beca swallowed as her lower lip started quivering. Sally pulled Beca into her arms, and Beca felt a little better. She missed feeling like the people around her cared for her and her well being.

"Am I gonna have to like, testify?"

"You will sweetie. You will probably be asked to relive moments you wish you could forget, they are going to try to get in your head, all of it will happen in a room full of people. Sheila and Will, a few lawyers, the jury, the judge, a few police officers, and you can bet on the family being there to support you. They'll probably ask Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe to testify as well." Beca shuddered as she started crying.

"I don't want you to be surprised when it happens sweetie. It's going to be hard, and scary, and quite frankly it's going to suck. But it has to be done. I will not let them get away with the things they've done to you. You're family Beca, you're like the brunette daughter I never got. I've finally collected the whole set." Beca chuckled and buried her face in the crook of Sally's neck.

"Wait, who is my legal guardian?"

"I am." Sally said, as if it would be anyone else. Beca smiled as she stood contently in Sally's arms. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Beca bit her lip, there was one thing… just one thing she had to ask.

"Am… am I allowed to talk to them?" Sally looked shocked.

"Well, yes if you want. You don't have to Beca."

"I… I need to ask them something."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I… I have to do this alone." Sally nodded, and officer Daniels showed her to the door of the room Sheila and Will were in.

"I'll be right out here, and Sally will be listening in the other room." Beca took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door knob. She breathed out and opened the door. Sheila and Will looked at her as she slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. Beca could see the regret rolling off of surprisingly both of them in waves. Sheila wouldn't meet Beca's eyes, and Will had clenched his eyes shut tight. Beca slowly moved to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down. They all sat in silence for a minute, before Beca's voice broke the silence. She wasn't as strong as she wished she could be, so her voice was shaky.

"You know, I knew when I moved down here that neither of you wanted me. Hell I knew that when you left me before Will," she said with a scoff and a shake of her head.

"But… why… why did you hit me, Sheila? Why?" She asked defeatedly. She wasn't even angry, she was just tired. When Sheila didn't answer, she turned to Will.

"Why didn't you do anything to help me?" Will had looked at her then.

"I… Beca I just… I didn't know what to do. I don't know. I love Sheila and I-"

"But you don't love me, so that was enough for you to look past it? Past the repeated beatings? Past me screaming your name to help me?" Will had started crying.

"Stop," she spat vehemently.

"You don't get to cry. You aren't the one who got beat, had everything they love taken away from them, had to change who they are so they didn't get their ribs broken. I didn't sleep for two months because I was afraid Sheila was going to kill me in my sleep. You. Don't. Get. To. Cry." There was a silence again, then Sheila broke it.

"I always wanted to hate you. From the day Will came to live with us, he never stopped thinking about you and talking about 'his little Beca.' I always wondered what was so good about you when he had me and Stacie. Then when I met you… I understood. You're… well Beca, quite frankly, you're a hell of a kid. You're smart, pretty, you're independent and strong willed, you don't take crap from anyone, and I hated that. I hated that the kid he left was good. I hated you because I _can't_ hate you."

"That still doesn't explain why you beat me. Have you seen the things you've done to my body?" Both Will and Sheila shook their heads sadly. Beca laughed humorlessly as she stood up. She pulled the back of her shirt up to expose the scars on her back. She heard two strangled sobs behind her as she slid the shirt back down. She turned and saw both Will and Sheila were crying, and looked absolutely horrified. Beca looked at Sheila coldly.

"You did that. You did that with your hands. Because of you, I'm going to have those on my back for the rest of my goddamn life. And I want to know why Sheila. _WHY?_ "

"I don't know why!" She screamed desperately. Beca blinked a couple times.

"I- I don't know why I started hitting you. It… it didn't make me feel good when I did, but I just… I don't even remember what happened clearly during it. It was like I wasn't in control of my body, like I was watching it happen, but I couldn't stop it. And when I finished, I would always pass out. I never wanted to hurt you Beca, I don't know what happened." Beca shook her head sadly. Beca's shoulders fell.

"Beca I'm so sorry."

"Don't. It doesn't mean anything."

"I'll do whatever I can. I'm so sorry Beca, so so sorry."

"Then admit to it. And let me move on." Sheila swallowed as she nodded.

"Okay." Beca nodded, then sat back down.

"I just wanted to let you know that you'll lose full parental rights." They both nodded sadly.

"Of me _and_ Stacie." They nodded again.

"Sheila will never be given visitation. Will can ask for it, but unless I ever want to see you, which I can't say I ever will after this, you'll never see me again." Sheila nodded sadly.

"And Stacie… can make her own decisions. If she wants to see Will…" Beca shrugged, because she really didn't know.

"Does Stacie know?" Sheila asked.

"No."

"You didn't tell her?" Sheila asked confused.

"Despite what you think, I'm not a malicious bitch. I honestly have no fucking clue how to tell my sister that her mother beat me. Because then… she's gonna pick a side, and I honestly don't know if she'll choose mine." Beca said with a sad smile.

"But, that's all I wanted. I guess I got my answer. I'm actually not sure whether that was what I wanted or not, but I got an answer. I'll see you in court, I guess." Beca stood and walked to the door. She stopped when Will spoke.

"I'm so sorry Bec. I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I never tried to contact you, I'm sorry your mother passed, she was a wonderful woman, I'm sorry I didn't help you with Sheila… I'm just sorry." Beca nodded as she bit her lip.

"Goodbye Sheila. Goodbye… dad." As Beca walked out the door, she heard both Will and Sheila break down. That was the only time Beca will has referred to Will as 'dad,' and it will be the last time. When she stepped out, she was immediately being hugged by Sally.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. So, so proud of you. You're so brave." Beca hugged Sally back. After signing out of the police station, Sally just took Beca home. There was no way Beca was going back to school after that. Beca sent a text to all the girls that she was going home early and didn't want to talk about it. She was silent the entire ride, trying to process what she just learned. Sally seemed to understand she needed space, because when they got inside she simply told Beca if she needed anything to call her. Beca thanked her then went upstairs. She set her backpack down on the ground, and gently sat down on the bed. Beca took a deep breath as she laid down. She pulled the covers over herself, not bothering to even change, and fell asleep within a few minutes. It seems Beca was unlucky even in her unconscious.

* * *

 _Beca was sitting in the hospital room with her mother. As she woke up, Beca had stood next to the bed and smiled at her mom._

 _"Hey mama. How d'ya feel?"_

 _"Beca, sweetie… I love you. Always remember that. You're good, and strong, and beautiful, and you're going to do amazing things with music. You can do anything you put your mind to and…" Before she could finish what was already a slow and shaky sentence, her head lolled to the side and her monitor let loose the horrifying one continuous beep, signifying the end of her mother's life._

 _"Mama? Mama! Mama no! You can't leave me…" The scene suddenly changed, and Sheila towering over her, laughing manically as she cried._

 _"Sheila, please!"_

 _"Oh, poor Beca, calling the police on me. Let's see what the important people have to say, hmm?" Sheila snapped and Stacie appeared between them._

 _"Stacie, pick a side. Me or Beca?" Beca looked at Stacie, who glanced between Beca and Sheila._

 _"Stace… Stacie you know what she did to me…"_

 _"Yeah, to_ you _not to_ me _." Stacie gave Beca one last glance before Stacie turned and left with Sheila._

 _"Stacie! No, Stacie! Don't leave me…" Sheila and Stacie disappeared, and Aubrey, Chloe, and Sally replaced her. Chloe shook her head sadly as she turned and disappeared. Beca was confused, but got up and tried to make her way to Aubrey and Sally. Aubrey put up her hand to stop Beca._

 _"I'm sorry Beca," Sally said as she left._

 _"What's going on? Bre?"_

 _"Goodbye Beca."_

 _"What? Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." As Aubrey turned around too, Beca fell to her knees and silent tears fell. She hunched over and punched the ground repeatedly._

 _"No, no no no! You can't leave me too…"_

* * *

Beca woke up screaming and crying. Sally was sitting on the edge of the bed concern lacing her features as she looked at Beca.

"Beca, sweetie, you're okay. I'm here." Beca looked at Sally, gasping for breath greedily. It took her about a second to launch her body into Sally's, sobbing quietly.

"Sally…. please, please don't leave me too." Sally ran her hand over Beca's hair.

"Shh, you're okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you, I promise." Beca nodded into her shoulder. When she had calmed down, but before either of them ended the embrace, Beca spoke.

"Everyone in my life that I ever cared about has left me. One way or another, they've all left. Will when I was five, my mom, not by choice but still, and then again Will and Sheila… I have these nightmares where everyone leaves."

"Everyone?" Sally asked softly.

"Mom, Will, Stacie, you, Chloe, Bre. Everyone."

"The girls and I aren't going to leave you. We all love you Beca. You're family, and _real_ family doesn't leave you like that."

"You don't know that. Stacie doesn't know about what Will and Sheila did… and I'm… so fucking scared that she's not gonna pick me." Sally's arms tightened around Beca.

"Beca, I don't believe for a second that Stacie will leave you. I think she'll definitely have a hard time accepting the things her mother did to you, but there is no way she'll leave you sweetie. Your sister loves you."

"I know that. I know that but…"

"It doesn't stop you from worrying, I know. How do you want to tell her?"

"I don't. Really, I don't."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Beca thought for a minute, and decided that there was only one way where she didn't have to directly tell Stacie.

"No."

* * *

A whole month had passed, and neither Chloe nor Stacie had been told who had beaten Beca. Today though, they were all up early getting dressed. Stacie and Chloe were told what to wear, but not where they were going. Aubrey had taken a guess, and she was right. Beca was shaking in the seat as they drove there. Aubrey was holding Beca in her arms.

"God, Beca what's going on? Where are we going?" Chloe asked from her seat beside Aubrey. Stacie turned around and looked at her sister worriedly.

"Sally, what is going on?" She asked forcefully. Sally tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Beca is a little nervous about what's going to happen today."

"Where the hell are we going?" Stacie asked. She was getting more and more upset. Sally took the final turn into the parking lot as she answered.

"We're going to court." Beca was clinging to Aubrey as they walked to the courtroom. Sally took Beca's other side, and Stacie and Chloe followed. Both of them were extremely confused and worried.

"Mama, what are we doing at court? What's going on with Beca?"

"Chloe, you'll see when we get there, please." They stood outside the doors, and Sally looked at Beca, who had managed to stop shaking completely. Her hands were shaking, but she seemed determined. Beca reached out so she had one of Aubrey's and one of Sally's hands in her own. Beca looked at both of them, and spoke for the first time since they had gotten in the car.

"Ok. I'm ready." Sally opened the door, and they walked to their perspective side, offense. Sally and Beca moved to the table, and Aubrey told Chloe and Stacie to sit in the rows behind them. Beca could hear Stacie and Chloe arguing with Aubrey. She turned in her chair and gave a small smile to them.

"It's going to be alright Beca. They pleaded guilty. You just have to tell them what happened, and they will get sentenced. Just pretend you're talking to me or Aubrey." Beca nodded as the door in front of them opened, and Will and Sheila were brought in in handcuffs. Beca heard someone behind her stand, then Stacie was running up to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Stacie threw her arms around them, then looked confused as to why they were wearing handcuffs.

"W-What's going on?" Sheila smiled sadly at her daughter. A police officer took Stacie away from them and back to her seat, then led Will and Sheila to sit on the other side of the courtroom, defense. Beca zoned out completely as things started. She stood and sat down on autopilot, she didn't even hear the judge's name. She vaguely noticed Sally get up, speak, come back, and the defense attorney do the same. Sally got back up and called Beca's name. She didn't notice until Sally placed her hand on Beca's.

"Beca, come on."

"Oh, yeah, right." Beca stood shakily, straightened the dress she had borrowed from Chloe, and walked to the stand. She was sworn in, and she took a seat.

"Can you please say your name and age into the microphone?" The judge asked her. Beca swallowed before she leaned forward a little.

"Rebeca Mitchell. 14." Her eyes scanned over the jury quickly, then over the audience, landing on Stacie, who looked panicked and confused.

"Rebeca-"

"Beca please." The judge smiled softly at her.

"Beca, do you know who I am and why you're here?"

"Uh, I know you're the judge, but I missed your name, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I'm judge Gregory Harrison, do you know why we are here today?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Ms. Beale, the witness is yours," he said with a nod.

"Thank you, your honor. Beca, can you please tell me who this man is?" She asked as she pointed to Will, who was sitting at the table directly in front of the witness stand.

"William Mitchell."

"And, who is he?"

"My birth father."

"How long have you lived with your father?"

"Four years."

"Who did you live with before that?"

"My mom. She was… in an accident when I was ten. She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is that why you moved to live with your father?"

"Yes. I came here from Maine."

"Alright, and who is she?"

"Sheila Mitchell."

"And she is your step-mother?"

"Yes." All of Beca's answers were coming out shakily. Nervous was an understatement to how she was feeling.

"How long has your father been with Sheila?"

"A long time. From what I'm told, he, uh, he was having an affair while he was with my mom."

"And he left your mother for Sheila?"

"Yes. He, uh, he had a kid my age with Sheila. He left me and my mom to be with them."

"And who is this child?"

"Stacie Mitchell."

"So, when you were ten, you lost your mother and came to live with them?"

"Yes."

"How would you say it has been living with them?"

"I… I don't understand the question."

"How have William, Sheila, and Stacie been to you since you moved in with them?" Beca paused to think. She licked her lips nervously and clenched her knuckles around the fabric of the dress on her thighs.

"Uh… well it was okay for the first year, I guess. It was just really strained. But in sixth grade… they started treating me like… an outcast, I guess? It was like as long as I was fed and in the house, they didn't care. Nothing I did was ever good enough. They never asked how my day was, they never helped me with my homework, they just… didn't care." Sally nodded as she paced in front of Beca.

"Were they like that with both you and Stacie?" Beca shook her head as she fought the tears.

"No. It was just me."

"And how would you say they treated Stacie?" Beca looked up for the first time, and her eyes met Stacie's while she answered.

"Like a princess. Everything Stacie did was amazing and wonderful, they always told her how proud they were of her. She got whatever she wanted and more. She was their pride and joy, their child. I was just Will's mistake. Just Stacie's sister." Beca saw Stacie start crying, and her eyes fell back to the Sally's black stiletto heels.

"Let's get to the reason we're all here today. Beca, you're parents were physically abusive towards you?" The first tear fell, and Beca looked back up to Stacie, whose eyes were wide.

"Yes."

"Who was?"

"Sheila was." Beca's tears were falling faster as she watched Stacie and Chloe break down. She switched to look at Sheila and Will, who both had their heads hung in shame.

"Was Will?"

"No."

"Was he aware of the abuse?"

"Yes," she choked out in a sob.

"How long would you say Sheila has been physical with you?"

"Like two months or so."

"And how often did she strike you?"

"Every day at the least. Usually more than once a day." Beca heard several gasps, and she glanced over the jury, who all looked appalled, with tear filled eyes.

"How did she hit you?"

"She… Oh god." Beca had to take a few deep breaths to prevent herself from having an anxiety attack.

"She would… she started with just her hands. On my torso so no one saw. She, uh, she started using her belt after that. The belt was her favorite…" Beca placed her hand over her mouth as she sobbed a few times.

"Then last weekend… she just… she let loose and just…"

"She just beat me. I could barely walk and… and I was in the hospital for a week."

"Was there any reason why she did that? Did you… provoke her, perhaps?"

"She found out that I'm gay."

"I see. And why did you never tell anyone about the abuse?" Beca could hear that this was not only the offensive attorney, but Sally asking her. She genuinely wanted to know.

"I… I was so scared that if I told someone that… that she would hurt Stacie. I-I couldn't let her hurt my sister."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Mr. Frederickson, your witness." The lawyer defending Sheila and Will came up to Beca and gently placed a hand on her arm while she cried.

"Let me know when you're ready." Beca nodded as she steadied herself. When she finished crying, she looked back at the man who was patiently waiting a few feet in front of her.

"Are you ready Beca?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You said you moved to Georgia when you were ten, correct?"

"Yes."

"How would you say you treated Will and Sheila when you moved there?"

"Uh, I wasn't the happiest kid when I first moved here. I mean, my mom had just died and I was moving all the way across the country. I wasn't… a bad kid or anything. I was just a little… I guess I had an attitude because of the relationship I have with Will."

"And what relationship is that?"

"Well, when I was five he divorced my mother to be with Sheila. But… when he divorced mom, he moved to Georgia with Sheila and Stacie. He… he left me. I didn't see him again until after mom died when he got custody."

"So, you could say that you were disobedient to your parents?"

"No. I wouldn't say that. I did what they said. I just… wasn't happy. With any of it, really."

"Stacie is the girl your father raised when he didn't raise you, correct? Your half-sister?" Beca let out a shaky breath.

"Yes."

"Is it possible that you harbor ill will toward Sheila and Stacie? Because, after all, you were fatherless because of them. He chose them over you."

"I… at first I saw it that way. I mean, I was ten and my mother had just died. But… it's not Stacie's fault my dad cheated on my mom. Stacie… Stacie is my best friend. She's my sister, and I love her."

"I see, but what about Sheila? Had your father and her not had an affair, you wouldn't have lost him."

"Will just… didn't want me. And that much is… painfully obvious. Sheila never wanted me either. Sheila and I have had a pretty toxic relationship since I moved here."

"And how was your attitude towards Sheila? Could you describe it?"

"Uh…" Beca let out a steadying breath as she thought of a way to explain it.

"I guess… it was like a teacher you really don't like. You do what they say, but you do it with gritted teeth and a slew of curse words running through your head that you would never actually say out loud." The lawyer moved over to his table and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I was told that for the time you've lived here you have referred to Sheila as… 'step-monster?' Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Now Beca, do you know why Sheila hit you? Was there something you did that provoked her?"

"Uh, usually it was if I didn't do something she asked me to. Like if I said I would do it soon or in a few minutes she would, uh, convince me to do it right then."

"How exactly would she 'convince' you?" the lawyer asked with air quotes.

"By hitting me."

"You're saying that Sheila struck you when you refused to listen to her?"

"Not refused. Jesus. It's not like I outright said no or anything. I just asked for a few minutes before I got up to do whatever it was. But when I did… she would- she would hit me. I had bruises on my stomach and chest for two months because of her!" Beca said desperately.

"No further questions your honor." Sally stood back up and moved to stand in front of Beca.

"Beca, do you have any markings on your body from the abuse you have received? Scars, perhaps?" Beca swallowed. Her eyes moved to Stacie, who had tear tracks and her mouth was dropped open.

"Yes." Stacie and Chloe both sobbed again, and the judge banged his gavel.

"Someone remove them from the courtroom, they don't need to hear this."

"Your honor, I believe they do. They are character witnesses of the offense," Sally argued.

"Over ruled. We will have someone bring them in when it is time." An office showed Chloe and Stacie out, and Beca saw Aubrey crying silently in her seat.

"Resume questioning, Ms. Beale."

"Beca, where are the scars?"

"On my back."

"Would you be willing to show the judge and the jury?"Beca swallowed thickly and gripped the fabric tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"Uh, I, uh, I guess. How?"

"We have pictures of your back that were taken when you were recovering from the most recent assault. If you could bring up image RMB-1, please." A picture of Beca's scarred back came up on the monitor, and Beca's head dropped as tears fell. She watched as the drops fell onto the dress and darkened the fabric. She heard too many gasps and choked sobs to count.

"Beca, is this what your back looks like?"

"Yes," she said shamefully.

"And how were these scars obtained?"

"She-she hit me w-with her belt."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this young woman was beaten repeatedly to the point of scarring. She will bear these marks for the rest of her life. And for what? Being born from the man the defendant loves? She didn't ask for that. For loving a woman instead of a man? She didn't choose that. Any reason or explanation you could possibly give would _never_ be enough to validate the pain this young woman has been through. No further questions your honor." Beca got up and shuffled back to her seat, and Sally wrapped her arm around Beca comfortingly.

"Defense calls Sheila Mitchell to the stand." Sheila stood and made her way to the stand. Beca turned out almost everything that happened except for a few key phrases that made it through to her mind.

"Did you ever hit that child with malicious intent?"

"Yes." A few minutes passed before another phrase got her.

"Why did you hit that child?"

"I don't know. When it was happening it was like I wasn't in control of my body. Like I was in my body stuck watching, unable to do anything to stop it." Another few minutes passed, and Will was on the stand being questioned by Sally.

"Did you know that your wife was hurting Beca?"

"Yes, I did."

"And why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"I wasn't sure how to do that without losing her."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that… I thought that if I reported it that… that the state would take my girl from me."

"Your girl?"

"Stacie."

"So, you only cared about what would happen to Stacie? Not about what was happening to Beca?"

"At the time, yes." Beca zoned out again. She's not sure how long, but she did. Until another name was called.

"Offense calls Stacie Mitchell to the stand." Beca's head snapped up as an officer brought Stacie in from the hall. Stacie was sworn in, and Sally began her questioning.

"Please say your name and age into the microphone."

"Stacie Mitchell, 14."

"Stacie, did you notice any strange behavior from your sister in the past few months?"

"Uh, yes. She started dressing differently, and she got really… like nervous around my mom. She started doing more around the house, she stopped mixing her music, she was focused more on school. It was all really weird."

"How would you say Beca's interactions with your mother were these past few months?"

"Beca… she was like a different person. She was really… nervous and almost like a servant to my mom. My mom would ask her to do something, and she would just jump up to do it. She had never done anything like that before."

"And, how did you feel about it?"

"I… at first I thought it was good. My sister was getting along with my mom… but then I started worrying. She was… different in a bad way. She wasn't my sister anymore, and I didn't like that."

"And you had no idea that your sister was being abused?"

"No. If I had known I would have done something to help her," Stacie said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Even if it meant potentially sending your parents to jail? Losing them both? And your home?" Stacie swallowed thickly.

"Yes. They need to pay for what they've done. I love my parents, but this is… this is unforgivable." Stacie started crying, and Beca was speechless. She had no idea Stacie was going to say anything like that. Beca completely zoned out again. She heard Chloe say something about how she loves Beca as a sister, and can't believe someone would hurt someone as wonderful as her, but that was it. When Aubrey got called, Beca was all ears.

"Please state your name and age into the microphone."

"Aubrey Posen, 14."

"Aubrey, what is your relationship with Beca?" Aubrey sat up straight, and with a large smile answered.

"I'm Beca's girlfriend."

"I see. And… were Beca's parents aware of your relationship?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Beca said that her parents are both homophobic. She was worried about what would happen if she had told them about us."

"I see. So you dated in secret then?"

"Yes. She was… absolutely terrified to tell them. She would start shaking at the mention of it. I learned recently that it was because of the abuse, she was frightened that Sheila would hurt her more… severely if she knew Beca was gay. I guess she was right to be worried."

"And why is that?"

"Because Sheila found out… and that was when she attacked Beca. She hospitalized Beca for loving me."

"And who told you all of this?"

"Beca did."

"And you believe her?"

"With all of my heart," she said without a second of hesitation.

"No further questions your honor." Beca zoned out again, lost in thought, until the gavel was banged. Beca looked around disoriented.

"Come on sweetie. We were given lunch while the jury decides the sentence." Beca nodded mutely as she stood and followed Sally out of the room. She was met by Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe at the door. Beca stared at the floor.

"Beca why didn't you tell me?" Stacie asked in a sob.

"I couldn't… I couldn't risk her hurting you Stace." Stacie came forward and gave her sister a bone crushing hug. Beca returned it, and cried into her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bec. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Stace." After a moment, Chloe came up and took both of Beca's hands in her own.

"I love you Beca," she said with a smile.

"Love you too Red." Chloe hugged Beca.

"You're so strong Beca. I'm so proud of you," she whispered. Beca nodded into Chloe's shoulder, then parted from her, wiping her damp eyes. Aubrey didn't say anything as she walked up to Beca and laced their fingers with a smile. Beca smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, Sally mentioned lunch? I'm starving."

* * *

After lunch, they all filed back into the courtroom and took their seats. They were all visibly tense, reasonably so. They stood as the judge came back in and took their seats when he said to.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The speaker for the jury stood.

"We have your honor. For charge number 1, the case of first degree child abuse against Sheila Mitchell. We find the defendant guilty, punishable by a court sentence of 15 years. Charge number 2, the case of assault and battery against Sheila Michell. We find the defendant guilty, punishable by a court sentence of 1 year and a fine of $1,000. Charge number 3, the case of aggravated battery against Sheila Mitchell. We find the defendant guilty, punishable by a court sentence of 18 years. Charge 4, the case of second degree child abuse against William Mitchell. We find the defendant guilty, punishable by a court sentence of 6 years and a fine of $1,000." No one in the courtroom had a reaction to any of the charges. They all knew it was coming, because Will and Sheila pleaded guilty, but it was still a shock that Sheila and Will were going to prison.

"Meeting adjourned." The judge banged his gavel, and Beca stood up. Sheila and Will went up to the judge and spoke with him, but she didn't hear any of it. She, shocking everyone in the room including herself, walked to Sheila and Will before they were ushered out. It took a moment of pure silence before Sheila spoke.

"I wish you the best Beca."

"Be safe… both of you." Sheila and WIll nodded with tear filled eyes, and Beca turned to leave. She joined Sally and the girls and sighed in relief.

"It's over. It's finally over." She breathed out. Sally smiled and nodded.

"It's over."

* * *

Throughout Beca's life, she's been given a series of titles. Most of which she didn't like. For the entirety of middle school she was 'Stacie's sister.' In high school, she was 'the bitch that got Mr. Mitchell sent to jail.' Throughout high school, she was able to ignore that title because she had important people on her side. She had Stacie, Chloe, and most importantly Aubrey on her side. She had also gained the first title he was happy to have. 'Aubrey's girlfriend.' When they moved to college, Beca got it again for people who had liked Sheila as a teacher. She was called several nasty things. 'Liar,' 'bitch,' 'manipulative,' and even 'orphan.' Again, she took them in stride because she had family. She still had Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey. Shortly after college, Beca gained yet another title. 'Music producer.' This one she loved. 'Grammy nominated producer' being another great one.

A few years after she got those well-earned titles, she gained one that blew the other ones away. 'Aubrey's wife.' Beca wasn't sure she could be happier. This was the one title she was sure could never be bumped down from her favorite. But she was wrong. A few years after she and Aubrey had gotten married, she got the ultimate title. One that could never be overridden. One that Beca would wear with as much pride and honor as she could. One she would do everything she possibly could to deserve. One that she would never get tired of hearing, never want to get rid of, one she would cherish with everything she is. When she got that title, she swore to every deity she could think of that she would never make the kinds of mistakes her father or Sheila did. She would be the best she could be, for her son. Because Beca is a mother.


End file.
